


Smile

by KuraNova



Series: Smile Universe [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Complete, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff and Angst, Friendship is Magic, Later Smut, M/M, Sickeningly Sweet Flaming Pile of Trash, UST, ooey gooey love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraNova/pseuds/KuraNova
Summary: Set shortly before the road trip that would change their lives forever, Noctis and Prompto realize just how much they mean to one another.Rated M for later chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and thanks for reading! This was intended as a one shot - A ONE SHOT - but it has evolved into another monster entirely and I'm not about to stop these two nerds. :) Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto twisted the handle and tugged open the bathroom door. Noctis, gracelessly, stumbled backward, but Prompto righted him with a hug. He threw both of his arms around his friend and squeezed, hoping it would relieve the painful feeling in his chest.
> 
> “You help,” Prompto said, pressing his forehead to the back of Noctis’ shoulder. “You really do help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story contains passing mentions of a character with an eating disorder. Eating disorders are conditions involving a pattern of eating behavior that can have a negative impact on an individual's own health. You may know someone with an eating disorder in the real world. If this content is sensitive for you, please use your own discretion when reading this story.

Prompto quickly ran the water at the sink, making sure to cup as much water into his mouth as possible before performing the habitual swish and spit he’d done a thousand times over. The taste of the cake Letta had brought to school for her birthday had been so cloyingly sweet he’d almost panicked about getting diabetes right then and there. While he knew that was a totally overblown exaggeration, Prompto had lived his entire life bouncing between extremes and because of that he found it was difficult to modulate his reflexes, both physical and mental, into a more - what did Noct always call it? - socially acceptable reaction.

He’d come a long way, that was for sure, but with a lonely home and no real role models to look up to he’d just sort of ventured through his life with a timid shyness most interpreted as laziness and disinterest. That was until he’d met Noctis, of course. He’d been so entranced by the young prince when they’d first met. The way Noct held himself was dignified in a way Prompto had never seen before, his manners were impeccable - at least by a pleb’s standards - and he was _beautiful_. Prompto had never been so motivated to befriend anyone, but his reluctance to risk rejection had stifled his friendly overtures before they’d even started. Then he’d received that letter from Lady Lunafreya and something had changed inside of him.

What if, he remembered thinking, the prince is just as lonely and miserable as I am?

“Prompt?”

Prompto jumped at the sound of his name, hurriedly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and shoving his hands beneath the faucet to cover up what he’d just been doing. Noctis rounded the stalls of the restroom a beat later, curiously regarding his friend with a raised brow and a wry smile.

“You okay?” Noctis asked. “Been in here a while.”

“Y-yep! Just fine!” Prompto replied with his usual grin.

Noctis scrutinized him carefully, as if he could see right through Prompto’s feigned cheer. Wouldn’t have been very surprising really. Noctis was scarily perceptive sometimes. Kind of like that butler, Ignis, who always showed up to give him a ride. That man had the eyes of a predator, and Prompto had no doubt he would have been flayed alive by that gaze alone if he so much as slipped a toe over the line of appropriate conduct in the prince’s presence.

Good thing he was never around during school hours.

“Hey” Noctis flicked his fingers beneath the faucet and sent a flurry of water droplets into Prompto’s face. “You’re spacing out. You sure you’re fine? I can take you to the infirmary and ask Ignis to drive you home.”

Prompto was touched. Well, he was always touched when Noctis was concerned about him in that gentle way of his. It really showed just how deeply caring the prince was beneath that aloof exterior he tried to hard to impress other people with.

“Really,” he smiled, and this time it was genuine, “I’m fine. That cake I ate just didn’t sit well with my stomach, I guess.”

Noctis made a face sort of like the one he made when someone even mentioned a vegetable. “It was different. Really sweet. Given how much you work out and watch your diet, I bet it was the sugar that made you feel off.”

Prompto turned off the water and dried his hands. “You’re probably right. You know I’m not a huge fan of the sweet stuff.”

Noctis sighed dramatically as the pair headed out of the restroom. “Such a shame. I get all of the movie theater candy to myself.”

“Yeah you sound real torn up about it,” Prompto laughed. “But it’s an even trade when I get to eat all of your sides when we go to dinner!”

Noctis punched him playfully in the arm. “Don’t say that so loud. Ignis might hear you.”

“All the way from the palace?”

“Wouldn’t put it past him. If it involves my diet he’s on it like a chocobo on greens.”

Rubbing his arm, Prompto grinned at the comparison. “Maybe you should start calling him ‘mom’.”

Noct snorted and threw his arm around Prompto’s shoulders this time as the pair made their way down the hall. “Changing the subject. What are you doing for your birthday?”

“Oh, well uh, my parents are out of town again this year. I guess I’ll just crash on the couch and play King’s Knight.”

Noctis’ brows knit together for a fraction of a second before his expression smoothed into one of _almost_ indifference. Prompto always thought he wasn’t very good at pretending not to care about anything.

“You should come to my place instead. We can play King’s Knight _and_ I can ask Ignis about dinner.” The corner of Noct’s mouth quirked upward in a semblance of a grin. “Promise his cake will be better than Letta’s.”

Prompto couldn’t refuse his friend much of anything even if it would require an extra hour of running the next morning, so he agreed. “Alright. Sounds fun! Text me with the deets later?”

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto hit the buzzer for the apartment building with a bare finger before quickly snatching his hand back to tuck into the pockets of his light jacket.

Lucis in late October could get cold, but to Prompto, it seemed unusually cold. He quickly glanced around him on the sidewalk to see the other citizens of the capitol feeling the same way. Light jackets and decorative scarves did nothing against the cold snap that had suddenly descended on the city, and Prompto wondered if he might have to borrow some of Noct’s clothes for the walk home because he definitely wasn’t prepared for the chill on his way over.

Truth was, he’d been too anxious before he’d left home to really pay attention to his surroundings and the weather was no exception. He’d turned over in his head a hundred times how best to tell Noctis that he wasn’t going to eat anything tonight because if he knew his friend half as well as he thought he did, everything would either be deep fried, cooked in an unholy amount of butter, comprised of ingredients he couldn’t pronounce and loaded with sugar. Maybe all of the above.

It wasn’t like Noctis really had to worry about any of those things, but he sure did. There was no way Prompto was going back to that fat, miserable kid of ten years ago. In fact, even thinking on the possibility made the air around him seem colder as it slipped down the back of his neck and along his spine, causing him to shiver.

He’d worked so hard to better himself to the point of being able to befriend Noctis. What would his friend think if he just _let himself go_?

The sudden compounding of Prompto’s fears was nothing new to him. With every anxiety about his weight came the additional fear of losing Noctis, his one and only friend, over his inability to be strict with himself when it came to his diet. He’s tried to explain to Noctis before about how he’d fine tuned his diet over the years to suit his particular method of losing weight and keeping it off, but the prince’s eyes always seemed to glaze over. Some people might have found Noctis’ irreverence annoying, but it was one of the things Prompto loved about him. In being so carefree with himself, he’d helped Prompto discover the exuberant, bubbly sides to his own personality that he’d never thought even existed.

Prompto was not going to lose all that over food. It’d be a piece of cake, right?

He chuckled to himself as the intercom finally crackled with a momentary blip of static and gave way to Noctis’ voice on the other end.

“Hey Prompt! Sorry for the wait.”

The door next to Prompto beeped as the lock released, and he slipped inside with a relieved sigh. The lobby of the building was far warmer than outside.

Light on his feet, he headed over to the stairwell, figuring a run up would help calm his fears. Five flights later he was winded and red-faced but feeling better. The sore ache in his legs and the pounding of his heart as he chased after his own breath felt like work to him; like he was being proactive rather than sinking into a pit of worries he wouldn’t be able to climb out of for the rest of the night.

He wanted to enjoy his time with Noct. He’d gone through the trouble of dinner, after all, and Prompto really wanted to show his gratitude because, ultimately, he was immensely thankful to his best friend. Without Noctis he’d be spending his birthday alone at home with his phone and a protein bar to keep him company.

When he reached Noctis’ door he didn’t bother knocking and instead barged right in with a bright greeting like he’d done a hundred times before. “Happy birthday to meee!”

The answering chuckle originating from within the apartment led him to the living room where Noctis was just getting up from the couch to greet him. “Happy birthday Prompt!” Noctis stepped over his coffee table to pull Prompto into a quick hug. “You’re cold.” He frowned as he patted Prompto’s bare arms with warm hands.

“The forecast indicates that we may be expecting snow later this evening.”

Prompto looked up quickly, distracted by Noctis’ hands on his body, to see Ignis incline his head toward the television where a newsperson was speaking animatedly about the coming cold front. “H-hey Ignis! Are they really saying snow? This early?”

Noctis disappeared into his bedroom as Prompto wandered over to the open kitchen counter where Ignis stood preparing what Prompto assumed was his birthday dinner.

“Good evening Prompto.” Ignis paused in his chopping, lifting the knife away from the cutting board and tapping the sharp edge against it, as if in frustration. “Did you not have a jacket with you?”

“Huh? Oh, no. I wasn’t paying attention to the weather when I left my place.”

Ignis resumed his chopping, a bit more forcefully than necessary. “Have a care. It only takes half an hour to begin to feel the effects of hypothermia.”

Prompto opened his mouth to reply when a sweatshirt was thrown at his head from the direction of Noctis’ bedroom.

“Well now he doesn’t have to worry,” Noctis intervened as Prompto tugged the sweatshirt on and zipped up the front.

“Thanks Noct!”

Immediately he was engulfed in Noctis’ scent, the plush warmth of the material a welcome contrast to his usual denim and leather wardrobe. Subtly, Prompto shrugged his shoulders, hitching the collar of the sweatshirt up closer to his nose so he could breathe more deeply of Noctis’ clean scent. It was comforting.

“A sweatshirt is hardly proper winter attire,” Ignis argued, though it seemed more for his own amusement.

Noctis hummed and rolled a shoulder as if it wasn’t any of his concern. It was such a subconsciously regal gesture Prompto found himself smiling.

“Well, I guess if it snows he could just stay over. Wouldn’t be the first time, right Prompt?”

Prompto nodded. “Yep! Though that power outage was way worse than a little snow. Dunno what would have happened to me if I had to walk home in _the dark_.”

Ignis was too polite to roll his eyes, but Prompto had a feeling he would have if he and Noctis weren’t standing right in front of him.

“Despite the chill, dinner should warm the two of you up.” Ignis glanced up at Prompto over the rim of his glasses as he spoke. “Noct said that you enjoy food with a bit of a kick to it. I hope he wasn’t joking.”

Prompto grinned. “No, I love spicy food! Thanks!”

Noctis swatted at Prompto’s arm. “Come on. Let’s leave Specs to his work and level up in King’s Knight.”

“Ah yes,” Ignis replied to their retreating backs. “I live to serve.”

Later that evening when their bellies were full of the most delicious curry Prompto had ever eaten the promised cake made an appearance. It was covered in white frosting, a whole bunch of different types of fruits arranged artfully on top that there was no doubt Ignis had made this too. There was no way Noctis would have the patience for it, he thought. It looked delicious, and it was with a little regret that Prompto knew he was going to be unable to enjoy it like a normal person.

“Wow!” Prompto laughed, touched again by Noctis’ kindness and Ignis’ cooking prowess. “It looks better than in a magazine. How do you do it, Ignis?”

“His highness never seems to deny his sweet tooth, so I have a few recipes that I’ve practiced regularly over the years.”

“Yep. Time to dig in.” Noctis replied, wasting no time in cutting a slice of cake and plating it for Prompto before taking one of his own.

The slice was huge, way bigger than Prompto would have been comfortable eating in front of anyone. Just looking at the heaping mass of cream and fruit made him feel heavier. Silently, he lamented over wasting such a nice meal, and lifted a cake laden fork to his lips.

With each bite Prompto felt his apprehension grow as he played out his plan in his head for ridding himself of the behemoth-sized cake slice. He’d have to run the water to keep Noctis and Ignis from hearing. How many times was normal to flush the toilet? Did Noctis have any air freshener in his bathroom to kill the smell of stomach acid?

Over and over he asked himself these questions, eating almost mechanically when Noctis’ gentle voice invaded the anxiety-driven thunderstorm inside his head.

“Prompt, you okay?”

Prompto startled, immediately plastering on a smile for the benefit of his best friend. “Y-yeah I’m fine!” He set his plate down with a clatter, the cake half-eaten. “I’m just going to pop into the bathroom for a bit. Don’t wait up!”

Prompto tried to measure his steps as he walked down the hall to the bathroom to keep himself from rushing away and drawing Noctis’ inevitable concern. He missed Ignis’ sharp eyes follow him.

Habitually, Prompto flicked on the lightswitch, closed and locked the door, then turned both handles at the sink so the white noise of running water would drown out his retching.

He really wished he didn’t feel like he had to do this.

After he was finished, thankfully only having to flush once, Prompto turned off the faucet and headed for the bathroom door. Hand on the knob, he paused when he heard Ignis’ hard-soled shoes tapping down the hall’s wood floor.

“It was a good effort, Noct, but that sort of health condition isn’t something you can just change no matter how many good meals you might share. I know you care and want to help, but all you can do is be supportive and direct Prompto towards a professional.”

Prompto’s heart began to pound and his cheeks flushed as a wave of embarrassment washed over him. Noctis _knew_? For how long? How did he find out? Was he that obvious about his frequent bathroom breaks?

His mind churned restlessly as he strained to hear Noctis’ muffled reply. Then the front door opened, closed, and a deep sigh echoed in the entryway. Prompto thought he might never come out of the bathroom again, deciding that just leaning against the door for the next century might be a long enough time to let his mortification die down.

A heavy thud rattled the door.

“Prompt?”

Prompto’s stomach flipped at the cheer Noctis was trying to inject into his voice. He was trying to pretend he didn’t know. Was that for Prompto’s sake? His eyes began to sting as they welled with tears. What did he ever do to deserve such a good friend?

“Yeah?” He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m here.”

“I’m sorry. About dinner, I mean.”

“Don’t be sorry, Noct. It’s like Ignis said, you know. How I feel about myself...it’s just personal.”

Then, very quietly. “I wish I could help.”

Prompto’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest. “Hey, you leaning against the door?”

“Huh?”

Prompto twisted the handle and tugged open the bathroom door. Noctis, gracelessly, stumbled backward, but Prompto righted him with a hug. He threw both of his arms around his friend and squeezed, hoping it would relieve the painful feeling in his chest.

“You help,” Prompto said, pressing his forehead to the back of Noctis’ shoulder. “You really do help.”

Noctis seemed to relax, and breathed a quiet sigh. “You’re so much trouble, you know?”

Prompto laughed “Yeah, so I’ve been told by the biggest whiner. _Ever_.”

Noctis playfully broke free of Prompto’s hold. “Ever? Oh, you wanna go? Grab your phone. I’ll take you out.” He scoffed, rushing to the living room.

 

Prompto’s mood soared. They were still friends. _Still!_ “Aw yeah, a King’s Knight battle for the ages!” He practically bounced on his heels after Noctis. “Prepare to get wrecked, peasant!”

“Excuse me, who exactly is the peasant here?”

Prompto plucked up his phone from where it lay on the couch and glanced up as he logged into the server, a streak of light catching his eye. “Oh hey, check it out.” He wandered over to the window, using a finger to widen the space between the blinds to look out. “It’s snowing.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A friend?” Regis asked, pausing in the next bite of his dinner. Then, “Don’t give me that look. You’ve never mention friendships outside of Gladiolus and Ignis.”
> 
> Noctis sighed in feigned exasperation. “His name is Prompto. He just told me his parents wouldn't be able to spend the holiday with him at home. I’m worried about him.”
> 
> Regis tipped his head to the side as he leaned back in his chair and observed his son carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this suddenly became a character study. :D  
> Also, please tell me I'm not the only one with the head canon that Prompto is an excessive emoji user.

The winter chill and resulting snowfall persisted through December ensuring that, by the time exams were over, all Noctis wanted to do was find a warm corner to curl up in and sleep.

During the final weeks of the semester Prompto often came over to study, and to share the relative warmth of Noctis’ apartment. Noctis didn’t mind, of course. He would prefer Prompto stay with him indefinitely, given that his friend was alone so often. Noctis remembered what it was like to feel as if he had no one, and even then he'd still had Gladio and Ignis' counsel. Prompto didn't have anyone like that, and it worried him.

Noctis was sure that was why he was so irate in the back of the Regalia as it meandered its way through the snow and ice toward the citadel. Fifteen rest days, Noctis sighed. At least he would be able to see his father - if he wasn’t busy.

He scoffed. Fat chance.

Impatient with the flow of traffic and tired of the travel-worn trails of thought his own mind wandered down, Noctis took out his phone and opened his messenger.

 

_Noctis LC: “Oh what fun it is” to spend the first day of break stuck in traffic._

 

He waited a beat before the telltale chime alerted him to a response.

 

 _Prompto A: Sorry buddy._ (｡•́︿•̀｡) _I heard there was an accident earlier. Looking forward to seeing your dad??_

 

Noctis smiled, remembering that he’d confided in Prompto about his father’s diminishing health, upset that he didn’t get to spend nearly enough time with him. He’d only ever spoken those concerns to Ignis before, who seemed as reluctant to tread that topic of discussion as Gladio had been. Thankfully, Prompto was always ready to lend a sympathetic ear so Noctis could ease his own mind.

 

_Noctis LC: Yeah. It’ll be the first time since my birthday. Hopefully by the time we get there he won’t be asleep._

 

_Prompto A: Who’s driving?_

 

_Noctis LC: Ignis_

 

 _Prompto A: Tell him your dad called and said he’s late for a meeting_ ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ) _You’ll get there in no time!_ ೕ(•̀ㅂ•́ )

 

Noctis huffed in amusement, lips curving into a smile at the thought of causing such a panic.

 

_Noctis LC: How mean, Prompt. Ignis would have a heart attack._

 

 _Prompto A: I think you meant “how clever”_ (✿´ ꒳ ` )

 

_Noctis LC: Maybe in your dreams._

 

 _Prompto A:_ （*〇□〇）……！

_Prompto A: Now who’s the mean one?_

 

A laugh burst from Noctis, warmth settling into his chest as he imagined his best friend’s look of righteous indignation.

 

_Noctis LC: I miss you already._

 

“Now there’s a sound I haven’t heard in awhile.”

Noctis looked up from the screen to find Ignis watching him from the rearview mirror, a hint of a smile in his blue eyes.

Noctis flushed, embarrassed, but unsure as to why. “Yeah. I guess so.” He looked away, staring out the window until his phone chimed again.

 

_Prompto A: I miss you too_

 

Despite the delay of traffic, Noctis realized his cheeks hurt from smiling.

* * *

 

When the Regalia pulled around to the front steps of the citadel, Noctis found his father waiting for him with Clarus and Cor. It was ridiculous, Noctis thought, that the king should be waiting outside for his son in the ice and snow. How badly must his leg be hurting in this temperature?

“Please tell me you haven’t been standing out here as long as it took us to get through downtown,” Noctis spoke as he closed the car door behind him and walked forward to greet everyone.

Regis’ mouth was turned up in a wry smile. “You think me so old I cannot stand out in the fresh air for a short while?”

Noctis chuckled to himself, casting an eye around to see that there was no one but his father’s closest advisors outside, excluding the guards of course. “Well you’re not getting any younger.”

“Hmpf” Regis scoffed while Clarus rolled his eyes toward Cor.

“Think he’s too big to spank now, Cor?” Clarus asked.

“Between the both of us we could manage,” the Marshal replied, nodding to Ignis as he joined their group.

Noctis couldn’t help it. Happiness bubbled up inside his chest and he grinned at his father’s feigned offense.

“It’s good to see you, dad.”

Regis took a limping step closer and pulled his only child into a tight, one-armed hug. “Who are you?” he chuckled steering Noctis, despite his own infirmity, toward the citadel. “What have you done with my brooding son?”

 

 _Prompto A: Hey buddy!_ (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ _How was the first day back home?_

 

_Noctis LC: Eating dinner right now, actually. Need anything?_

 

 _Prompto A: Oh sorry!_ (❁°͈▵°͈)   _and no I was just bored_ ƪ(‾_‾)ʃ

 

_Noctis LC: Parents gone again?_

 

 _Prompto A: Yeah. They just called and said they’d be delayed over the holiday. I might get to see them before spring break though!_ (°◡°♡).:｡

 

_Noctis LC: So you’re going to be alone?_

 

“Son?”

Noctis’ head jerked up in surprise at feeling of his father’s hand on his shoulder. Regis had leaned over in his chair at the dining table, a look of concern beetling his brow.

“Are you alright?” He continued. “You looked upset.”

Noctis began to shake his head, then thought better of it. His father could always see right through his lies. “It’s just a friend.”

“A friend?” Regis asked, pausing in the next bite of his dinner. Then, “Don’t give me that look. You’ve never mention friendships outside of Gladiolus and Ignis.”

Noctis sighed in feigned exasperation. “His name is Prompto. He just told me his parents wouldn't be able to spend the holiday with him at home. I’m worried about him.”

Regis tipped his head to the side as he leaned back in his chair and observed his son carefully.

“Anyway, I was wondering if he could spend it with us,” Noctis continued. “He’s really nice and way too humble. Sometimes he can-”

Regis held up a hand. “I understand. Of course he may stay with us, so long as he wants to.” There was a long pause. “Noctis, son, do you like this boy?”

His father was far too perceptive for his own good. Of _course_ Noctis liked Prompto - he made it damn near impossible _not_ to like him. However, Noctis’ affection for his friend was more than he’d felt for anyone before. It was a big, complicated _thing_ that he didn’t quite know what to name, but could recognize as a genuine attraction.

He supposed his father could discern that easily enough - the way he’d always been able to where Noctis was concerned.

“Oh, well, yeah. I do.” Noctis replied, resisting the urge to sink down into his chair.

His father _knew_ that he didn’t like girls in the way many other boys his age did. As a child, when he’d finally broken down and told Regis in a fit of hiccuping sobs that something was _wrong_ with him, his father had simply pulled him into a hug and said he’d already known. Noctis had been certain at the time that he would disappoint his father, knowing that the kings and queens of Lucis, for as long as his boring history books could tell him, had relied on passing down their connection to the crystal from parent to child. Being attracted to the same gender, well, that presented a complication. If Noctis couldn’t give his ability to manipulate the crystal’s power to his offspring, then how suited was he to be the future king?

Regis seemed to be unconcerned with it all, accepting Noctis’ preference with grace and gentle encouragement.

“Perfect,” the king said, resuming his meal. “Then I would like to meet him. Be sure to let Cor know you’ll be having a guest before you head to bed.”

Noctis nodded, his smile returning in increments. “I will. Thanks.”

 

_Noctis LC: Hey, start packing your stuff._

* * *

 

“Ugghhh! I could eat an entire garula!”

“You definitely smell like one.”

“Shut up, Gladio. It’s your fault I’m so sticky and gross.”

“Maybe show up to training once in a while and I won’t have to push you so hard, _your highness_.”

Noctis grumbled something low on his breath before pushing open the pair of kitchen doors in front of him.

Ignis was standing behind a low counter in the currently empty space with a creased piece of paper smoothed before him. He glanced up at Noctis and Gladio’s entrance. “Training go well?” he asked.

“It did, considering all the time his royal laziness missed while hanging around in town,” Gladio teased, taking one look at Ignis’ work space and deciding he was safer leaning against the far wall and well out of the way.

Noctis ignored the comment as he meandered into Ignis’ space. “What do you think about it?” he asked, gesturing toward the paper.

Ignis made a considering noise in the back of his throat before looking up at the prince and offering a brisk nod. “It should work well, provided we practice the recipe before the gala.”

Gladio perked up, his curiosity getting the better of him. People often made the mistake of assuming that the hulking mountain of a man was not as astute and inquisitive as he was.

“Recipe?” he parroted, then adjusted his gaze from Ignis to Noctis. “This the thing for Prompto?”

Noctis ducked his head, suddenly bashful. “Yeah. Since he’s coming to stay for break, dad wants him to participate in the gala. I got to thinking about it and decided I’d try to find a recipe for a dessert that he might like. I want him to feel like he belongs, and since there will be a lot of food there he can’t eat-,” Noctis huffed, reaching up a hand to ruffle his hair nervously, “you know.”

Gladio and Ignis shared a very long, pointed look.

“Well, let’s get to work,” Ignis smiled, “but first you need to wash your hands.” A pause. “Though I’d really prefer if you took a shower.”

Two hours later Ignis was trying to convince Noctis to do a taste test.

“Honestly Noctis, it doesn’t even taste like beans,” Ignis coaxed, almost hissing at Gladio as he stuck a finger into the batter then popped the digit into his mouth.

“He’s right, you know. Tastes like chocolate.” Gladio seemed oblivious to the scathing glare Ignis was boring into him. “What is it supposed to be, anyway?”

“It’s a black bean brownie,” Ignis replied through gritted teeth. “With half as much sugar as most desserts and no flour, it should fit into Prompto’s diet quite well.” He then turned his glare toward Noctis. “Though who can say if he’ll like it when the prince won’t even taste it.”

The prince in question looked like he might be ill at the very mention of beans. “Do I really have to?” Noctis asked, his eyes making that round, pleading shape he knew chipped away at Ignis’ resolve. “Both you and Gladio said it’s fine.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know what your friend likes. You do. So suck it up and try it. You can puke in the sink behind you if it’s that bad,” Gladio offered plainly.

Ignis bristled.

Looking between both of his advisors, Noctis finally sighed, _loudly_ , and took the offered tasting spoon from Ignis when it was offered. “Hope Prompt never says I didn’t do anything for him,” Noctis grumbled, wincing even before the batter-covered spoon made it out of the bowl. “Bottoms up.”

Like a child half his age, Noctis darted out his tongue to taste the batter. He scrunched his face up as if he’d just caught a whiff of Gladio’s dirty laundry but, to his own surprise, found that it _did_ taste like chocolate. Ignis was right, of _course_.

“This is good,” Noctis remarked with a quick smile at Ignis. Prompto would definitely like it - he hoped he would.

“The hell did I just watch?” Gladio cocked his head, perplexed. “You actually did it.”

“Love conquers all, it seems. Even beans,” Ignis supplied as he wasted no time mixing another bowl - one that _hadn’t_ been violated by Gladio’s fingers.

Noctis ducked his head shyly. “ _Igniiiis_ ”

“Sorry, too soon?”

Gladio’s entire body shook with a laugh. “Oh, the shit I get to hold over your head now, Noct.”

Just as Noctis was preparing to mention one of Gladio’s finer embarrassing moments, his phone chimed.

 

 _Prompto A: Dude, your house is HUGE!_ (╬⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾ Д ⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾)

 

Noctis shoved away from the counter. “Gotta run! Thanks Ignis!”

“Where’re you running?” Gladio asked, trailing much more slowly behind the prince.

“Prompto’s here!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grinning, Prompto pulled a little at Noctis’ grip, slowing his friend down to a calmer pace. At the same time, the slack between their hands grew, and somehow Noctis’ hand slipped into his own so that their fingers were clasped together. It happened so quickly and so slyly that Prompto hadn’t even realized the gesture until he tried to nervously clench his palm and, instead, found Noctis’ fingers in the way. All at once he understood that this meant something, really meant something, and while the sensation was new and a little uncomfortable he liked it. He didn’t want to let go of Noctis, but-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing?  
> I just want to wallow in these precious babies forever.
> 
> Also HELLO NEW PEOPLE! I didn't realize there were so many of you! Thanks a ton for commenting on this fic as well as dropping those subs and kudos. It really means a lot to me. <3

Prompto really did try to keep his jaw from hanging open like an idiot while he waited for Noctis in the entryway. This place was amazing! And huge! Way bigger than he ever thought it could be. Of course, he’d never been to the citadel before. The only kind of reference he ever got to this place was when the king appeared on television, or the odd photo or illustration in one of his school books. Seeing it in person was a totally different, and completely awe inspiring, experience. Absently, he wondered if they might let him photograph the architecture in here. Those vaulted ceilings were killer in this lighting!

Just seeing this place, even if it was only the foyer, really forced home the fact that Noctis was a prince. _The prince_.

He shrugged further into the jacket Noctis had lent him. How the hell did Noctis find him acceptable as a friend with all of _this_? That was a silly question when he thought more about it. Just because Noctis had money and a host of servants, it didn’t really mean he was happy. He’d told Prompto that himself many times.

“Prompto!”

Prompto turned on his heel, offering a wide smile to Noctis who had just emerged from an elevator at the far end of the entryway. “Hey, Noct!” He winced, forgetting himself. He couldn’t be so casual with Noctis in the citadel. People would frown upon his friendship with the prince if his manners were anything less than perfect. “I uh, I mean-. Thank you for inviting me, your highness.”

Prompto bowed quickly at the waist, popping back up just in time to see Noctis’ confused expression.

“Yeah, no problem,” Noctis smiled, gesturing behind him. “You remember Gladio, right?”

“Nice to see you again, um… what should I call you here?” Prompto asked. He knew Gladio, sure. The three of them sometimes gathered at Noctis’ apartment during King’s Knight tournaments, though he didn’t think he knew Gladio well enough to call him a friend.

Gladio hummed in amusement. “Gladio is still fine. Don’t have a fancy title, sorry.”

“Oh, alright then.”

“Just don’t start calling me ‘Prince Noctis’ or I’ll send you back to where you came from,” Noctis teased.

As if on cue, an attendant appeared from the same hallway Noctis had come from. “Prince Noctis, good afternoon. The accommodations for your guest are finished. If you’ll please come with me, I can be assured the room meets your standards.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Noctis replied, but followed her anyway, Gladio and Prompto close on his heels.

“You are too kind, Prince Noctis.”

Prompto spent the entire journey to the citadel’s living quarters gaping at the sheer grandeur surrounding him. He definitely looked like he didn’t belong here; like an outsider.

“You’ll get used to it,” Noctis murmured, falling a bit behind the attendant to walk with Prompto.

Prompto nodded absently. “I am definitely going to get lost.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you learn the layout. Once you get oriented, it’s not so hard.”

“Huh, looks like you’ll be sharing a floor with Ignis and me,” Gladio intoned as they stepped off the elevator.

Prompto didn’t really know how Gladio knew where he was, this span of hallway looking pretty much the exact same as the last he’d seen. He wondered exactly how many times the big guy had gotten turned around until he could discern one half-mile long stretch of marble and gilding from another.

“Here we are,” the attendant said brightly. She seemed to be expecting something as she opened the door for Noctis, who breezed through the opening to take a quick, cursory look around the bedroom Prompto had been assigned.

“Looks good to me. Thanks, Charlie.” Noctis turned around to face her as he spoke, then motioned Prompto further into the room.

The attendant, Charlie, seemed almost exasperated by Noctis’ comment, but turned on Prompto with a warm smile. “Should you need anything during the course of your stay Mr. Argentum, please don’t hesitate to let myself or one of my staff know. Just ask for Charlotte.” She then turned back to Noctis. “Have a pleasant day, Prince Noctis.”

Prompto heard Charlotte’s heels as they clicked down the polished-to-a-freaking-mirror-shine hallway, and again couldn’t contain his reaction at the _opulence_ that surrounded him. “Is this really where I’ll be staying?” he asked, only a beat later realizing that he probably sounded totally ungrateful.

Noctis almost frowned, combating the look with a nervous purse of his lips. “It’s okay, right?”

Prompto nodded his head vigorously, making a short spin in the massive room to illustrate its size for himself. “That’s not what I meant! It’s just, this place is - wow. I mean, I knew you were a prince but I didn’t really ever think-. I couldn’t imagine-.”

When he stilled he noticed an odd look on Noctis’ face. Prompto had only ever seen it during their early years at school. It was the same expression the prince wore when he was uncomfortable, specifically when people tended to bring up his title, his wealth, or anything else having to do with him being the sole heir to Lucis. With a crushing sense of regret, Prompto realized he was doing the same thing.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured quietly.

Noctis seemed to relax a bit, his shoulders dropping as his tension eased. “Don’t worry about it. I know you’re not used to,” he gestured vaguely to the room around them, “this. I guess, in your shoes it would seem pretty jarring.”

Prompto smiled, glad he hadn’t offended his friend. “You got that right.” He looked toward the doorway, noting that Gladio had left the room. “So Gladio said he and Ignis stay on this floor?”

Just then Prompto’s stomach growled so loudly it practically echoed off of the cavernous walls of the apartment - because no way was it small enough to be called a bedroom.

“First,” Noctis said with a hint of fond exasperation that made Prompto’s cheeks color, “I feed you.”

“Huh?”

“Come on,” Noctis grabbed Prompto’s forearm as he led him back into the hallway. “I’ll show you to the kitchen. You can order food if you want, but it takes forever. It’s better if you just bother Ignis.”

Prompto laughed, forgetting his promise to be less casual with Noct in light of his friend’s enthusiasm. “You’re sure that’s okay? I don’t want to end up on the menu.”

“Just say please and thank you, and if your stomach growls you’ll get bonus sympathy points.” Noctis replied, his hand slipping a little lower on Prompto’s arm to encircle his wrist.

“Sympathy points?”

“He doesn’t really give off that vibe, but Ignis is a pretty empathetic person when he wants to be. Except for academics. He’s a brutal taskmaster of a tutor.”

Grinning, Prompto pulled a little at Noctis’ grip, slowing his friend down to a calmer pace. At the same time, the slack between their hands grew, and somehow Noctis’ hand slipped into his own so that their fingers were clasped together. It happened so quickly and so slyly that Prompto hadn’t even realized the gesture until he tried to nervously clench his palm and, instead, found Noctis’ fingers in the way. All at once he understood that this meant something, _really_ meant something, and while the sensation was new and a little uncomfortable he _liked_ it. He didn’t want to let go of Noctis, but-.

“Is this okay?” Noctis asked, interrupting Prompto’s hurried thoughts.

“With me?” he asked, voice hitting a little higher than he expected in his surprise. “Well uh,” he squeezed Noctis’ hand again, “yeah. _Is_ this okay?” In that moment Prompto was talking about about others. The others Noctis always had in his life as a prince; a political figurehead.

“With me it is.”

Prompto nodded dumbly, heart racing a little at the fact that he was _holding_ Noctis’ hand and that he didn’t seem worried about _this_ . Sure, alright, so it was okay. Was that all? Prompto wanted to jump into his friend’s head and figure out where he was, really. ‘ _Okay’_ didn’t answer his questions, but he didn’t think he could actually ask them if he tried. He was happy, and nervous, and feeling a little sick. Maybe he was thinking too much. Funny, no one had really ever accused him of _that_ before.

Holy _crap_ he was holding his best friend’s hand.

“Prompto?”

Noctis stopped walking to turn and face him

“Hm? Oh! Sorry,” Prompto laughed nervously. “I’m making this awkward, aren’t I?”

“You’re fine.” Noctis smiled in a way he always did around Prompto that made him feel at ease. “Just maybe thinking too hard about it.”

Proof that Noctis could get into Prompto’s head better than Prompto could Noctis’.

“I guess,” Prompto began, biting his lip. “I dunno.”

Noctis’ expression faded into something that was milder, sadder, and he gently disentangled his hand from Prompto’s. “It’s okay. Now, let’s get you something to eat.”

Prompto stood in the same place for a moment after Noctis turned to continue down the hall toward the elevator. It wasn’t like he didn’t want that sort of contact with Noctis. He just didn’t know what he was supposed to do, or if he was supposed to do anything. His friend had told him he was over thinking, maybe holding hands was just a kind gesture. But he’d never tried that before. They’d never held hands. Heck, they’d barely even hugged with more contact than one-armed pats on the back.

He sighed audibly, feeling lost.

“Come on, dork!” Noctis called him from the opposite end of the hall. “I’m not getting any younger!”

“R-right! Coming!”

Maybe Noctis was right. He should stop thinking about it.

 

* * *

 

“Do you know a lot about these plants, Ignis?” Prompto asked, leaning a little on his heels to get the perfect distance between the lens on his camera and a small pale flower.

“Unfortunately my knowledge of horticulture extends only as far as what may be edible.”

“Horti- _what_?”

“Gardening,” Ignis sighed. “Do you have an interest?”

“Mmm, I don’t know a lot about it, but I love fruits and veggies.” The aperture clicked twice on the subject of the flower before Prompto pointed the lens down to adjust the photo settings. “But I think I like flowers the most.”

“Oh?” Ignis had turned toward Prompto from where he had lounged on a nearby bench.

In the Citadel, Prompto had discovered early on, he got easily turned around. To keep him from getting lost, Noctis and Ignis were kind enough to lead him around. Today Noctis had been called away by his father, so Ignis had suggested a tour of the hot house garden to keep Prompto occupied. Naturally, Prompto had unpacked his camera the second Ignis had said the words “lovely scenery”.

“It’s the shapes and colors. Every time I look at a flower it’s something new and interesting to experience. Not to mention they’re great subjects for more abstract shots.”

“I had never realized you were so artistically inclined,” Ignis replied. “Do you plan on pursuing photography after school?”

“You mean like as a career?” Prompto smiled wistfully, rubbing at his face with a dirt smeared hand. “That would be nice, but at this rate it’ll probably end up as my hobby.”

“For what reason?” Ignis asked, genuinely intrigued.

Prompto lowered his camera again, turning to face Ignis while still sitting back on his heels. “Well, money mostly. My parents want me to get a good job and live comfortably, and I’m good with programming and machines, I’ll probably just try to ace my final exams and study to get into an engineering school or something.”

“An admirable goal, though I would enjoy seeing your photos sometime if you’re amenable.”

Prompto grinned at Ignis. “Thanks!”

“Hey, Ignis!”

Prompto recognized Noctis’ voice as he called out from what must have been the entrance to the hothouse. Immediately Ignis straightened up from the bench, and Prompto did the same from his crouched position only to see Noctis emerge from between two bushy ferns with none other than the king in tow.

_Crap_

He let his camera hang from his neck as he patted his clothes and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Prompto wasn’t ready for this, as if he ever would be, and wished he hadn’t just spent three hours crawling around in a garden bed indulging himself. Tugging one last time at the hem of his shirt, Prompto joined Ignis on the main walkway probably looking about as put together as he felt.

Prompto had imagined King Regis differently. He’d seen him on the television and in pictures, and he always seemed so imposing and firm, intimidatingly so. While Noctis only spoke fondly of his father, Prompto could never have imagined the king of the entirety of Lucis to have such an honest and open expression as the one he wore standing in front of him.

Of course, that didn’t meant he could make himself speak a single coherent word in his presence.

“Your Majesty” Ignis greeted the king. “A pleasure to see you.”

“Likewise, Ignis,” Regis replied, then proceeded to comment on the last time he’d actually been in the hothouse.

Prompto missed that whole conversation, passing a panicked look to Noct who only smiled and mouthed the words “It’s okay”.

“You must be the friend my son has been talking so much about,” Regis spoke, turning his attention to Prompto. “Prompto Argentum, correct?”

Prompto dropped at the waist into a bow, and spoke to the ground when he said “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Regis smiled and, Prompto noticed when he finally looked up, it was almost an exact image of the amused smirk Noctis sometimes wore. “You needn’t be so decorous,” he said. “Such formalities are better left to throne rooms.”

Prompto felt his face grow hot. “O-of course, Your Majesty. It’s just that- that- well you’re a king.”

Oh damnit.

Way to go, Prompto, he chided himself. Tell the king something he _doesn’t_ know, why don’t you?

To Prompto’s surprise, Regis didn’t laugh at his stupid comment, or even raise a disdainful eyebrow like he was _sure_ Ignis had. Instead, the king’s smile widened, just a little, and he nodded at Prompto’s dumb comment as if it was the most insightful thing he’d heard all day.

No wonder people liked him so much. No wonder Noctis was _such_ a kind person, with a dad like that.

“That is true,” the king ceded with the smile in his voice as well. “As such, I believe I will impose upon your time, as is my right, and compel you to dine with Noctis and I tonight.”

“O-okay- I- I- I mean uh, yes!” Panicking, Prompto dropped into another bow.

Regis did laugh this time, though it was warm and lacked the mocking tone he’d expected.

“Eight sharp,” the king added, and Prompto heard the heavy tapping of his cane as he moved away.

“I think he likes you,” Noctis said before slipping an arm under Prompto’s to haul him out of his bow with a grin. “It was probably the dirt, though.”

Prompto blinked, his brain needing time to catch up to Noctis’ words. “The what now?”

Noctis held up a finger to gesture across his own nose. “You have a little something-”

“Oh. My. God!” Prompto was panicking again, bringing his hands to his face to try and wipe the dirt off and only making it worse. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Noctis looked a little contrite at that, though he was hard pressed to withhold his grin at Prompto’s increasingly smudged appearance. “There really wasn’t time. Besides, the look was sort of cute.”

“Not really the impression I was going for!” Prompto whined.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, you can try again at dinner,” Noctis offered, and it served to make Prompto feel only a _little_ bit better.

Dinner on its own was something he usually had to prepare himself for - especially around other people. Then another thought struck him.

“Uh, Noct? I don’t have anything to wear.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto let out a quiet sigh, then sucked in a fortifying breath. “As long as you’re with me, I think I’ll be fine.”
> 
> Noctis felt his heart squeeze in sympathy. “You don’t have anything to worry about on that account.”
> 
> Prompto raised his eyes to meet Noctis’ gaze and nodded again. Something passed between them then, and in the moment all Noctis could think about was how he would rather not go to dinner. He would prefer instead, he thought, to draw Prompto closer and lay his lips over his friend’s.
> 
> What would kissing Prompto even feel like? He wondered. Had wondered. Embarrassingly often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late, everyone! I had to split this chapter off of the rest of what I'm currently writing for this story because it needed a perspective change. :P Boo to me for not planning this properly!  
> That being said, HOLY SCHNIKIES! Almost 200 kudos? Where are you all coming from??  
> Thanks a ton for the support and the awesome comments. I read and appreciate every single one. Ya'll are awesome <3
> 
> Note: This is all an unedited fluffy mess. It's like the lint catcher from the dryer exploded in my face.

Ignis peered at Prompto over the rim of his glasses and made considering humming noise in the back of his throat that equal parts irritated and amused Noctis. Noctis himself had been the subject of many of Ignis’ clinical, fashion-oriented, once overs, but he was very obviously making Prompto uncomfortable. Prompto, for his part, was trying to avoid nervously fidgeting in place while Ignis had a needle and thread in hand.

Gladio lounged boredly beside Noctis on the Prince’s bed, one long leg hanging over the mattress to rest on the floor while the other was angled up, boot flat on the mattress. “Lay off, Specs,” he grumbled, flipping a page in a book that had recently captured his attention. “It’s just dinner with the king.”

Ignis looked up from adjusting the cuff on Prompto’s borrowed shirt and narrowed his eyes on Gladio. “He wishes to make a good impression on the king, Gladio. Unlike you, Prompto hasn’t had the benefit of knowing his highness from the day he was born.”

Gladio rolled his eyes dramatically, sniffed in disinterest, and returned to his book. “Whatever.”

Noctis used his advisor’s mostly silent spar to give an encouraging smile to Prompto when his friend had glanced over his shoulder. He looked completely lost which, Noctis admitted, hadn’t changed since his friend had first arrived. He thought maybe he’d been to selfish in requesting Prompto’s presence at the citadel - like he’d gone and ignored Prompto’s limits when it came to new, intimidating experiences. He really hoped he hadn’t.

For one, Noctis wanted to spend more time with Prompto outside of school, and to do that, his friend would need to earn his father’s trust. Not to mention that he just wanted the both of them to know each other better. Noctis was also testing the boundaries of his friendship with Prompto. Sure, they’d been friends awhile and Noctis was happy with their friendship, but he wanted something more than that. He had been lying to his father earlier, at least in part, when he’d asked if Noctis liked Prompto. The truth was, Noctis loved Prompto. He didn’t know when or how it happened, but he often found himself wanting to say the words and at the same time was too scared to try.

Noctis didn’t know if Prompto felt similarly. When he’d picked up his friend’s hand that day as they headed down to the kitchen, Prompto seemed too distracted by something to give Noctis an answer to the silent question he had been asking. Intimidated, Noctis had quit the tentative advance, and Prompto appeared unaffected by the exchange.

Then again, Prompto _seemed_ untroubled by a lot of things while in truth he was deeply affected. In this case, Noctis couldn’t accurately read the situation and it made approaching Prompto about his feelings even more complicated than he’d anticipated.

He wanted to flop back onto his bed and scream into a pillow in frustration.

“What do you mean you don’t know how to put on a tie? You wear a school uniform, do you not?”

Ignis’ question drew Noctis’ interest from his inward disgruntlement and to the present situation of tailoring one of Noctis’ shirts to Prompto’s measurements.

“Well, yeah but,” Prompto paused momentarily, cheeks reddening at Ignis intense hawk-like stare. “It’s uh...It’s a clip on. I can’t tie the knot right so-”

“No time like the present to learn. Pay attention.” Ignis cut Prompto off, jerking both ends of the tie around Prompto’s neck to begin what was going to be, Noctis was positive, a lesson that would fly right over Prompto’s head, given the circumstances.

“Poor kid,” Gladio rumbled from beside him.

Noctis glanced over at his Shield, not missing the heavenward roll of his eyes, as if he were sending a plea to the Six for help.

“He’s not going to go near Ignis for weeks after today,” he continued.

“You’re right about that. Dunno how you do it,” Noctis replied under his breath. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was have Ignis discover that he knew about his less-than-clandestine fling with Gladio.

“It’s the height.”

Noctis drew his brows together in confusion. “How’s that?”

“He can’t look down on me all disdainfully like he does everyone else. I’m taller and bigger, and if he gets real mouthy I can just toss him over my shoulder.”

“Benefits of being half behemoth, I guess,” Noctis teased.

“Don’t you talk about my dad that way,” Gladio sniped back.

“Actually, I was referring to your mom.”

Before Noctis knew it Gladio’s arm was wrapped around his neck in a headlock, his opposite hand clenched into a fist as he delivered a well-deserved noogie to the prince’s scalp.

“Brat!” Gladio rumbled, laughter lightening his words. “How’d you get so rude?”

Noctis pushed at Gladio’s arm, freeing himself with a jerky backward tumble onto his mattress. “Try looking in the mirror,” he said, sticking his tongue out at Gladio for good measure.

“Real cute.”

“You think this fits okay?” Prompto asked, interrupting Noctis and Gladio’s affectionate ribbing.

He stood before Noctis tugging on the cuffs of his sleeves like he did with his school uniform - like he was trying to cover up as much of his skin as humanly possible. In all honesty, the shirt fit Prompto far better than it ever had Noctis. Ignis’ last minute tailoring only served to make something Prompto had borrowed into something that was entirely his.

“It looks great,” Noctis replied, a little stunned at the way the fit hugged his friends chest and arms without all of the baggy looseness that came with a standard school shirt - which had been the only collared shirt Noctis had ever seen on Prompto until that point.

“Sorry about this, by the way,” Prompto demurred.

Noctis snorted “What, the outfit? It’s no big deal.”

“I should have some prepared. That way you wouldn’t have to keep giving up your clothes.”

Behind Prompto, Noctis could hear Ignis murmur an agreement to his friend’s statement, but he ignored it. He didn’t mind giving up a few pieces of clothing. He had a whole closet full of things he didn’t wear often enough to keep. Might as well give them up for the good cause of keeping Ignis’ blood pressure down.

“I know you’re going to keep worrying about it,” Noctis replied to Prompto as he stood up from the bed, “but I really don’t mind. Besides,” he said, looking his friend up and down with an obviously appreciative eye, “it looks a lot better on you.”

Prompto’s face flushed so red it obscured the freckles cast across his nose. Noctis hoped he hadn’t gone too far with his words, but it was the truth. Prompto needed to hear more positive comments about his appearance, if he were being honest with himself.

“Th-thanks,” Prompto practically squawked and, if possible, turned even redder.

Noctis might have commented on that too, if he were a bit more brave. Instead, he only smiled, feigned a stretch, and wandered over to his closet as if he weren’t also feeling just as awkward. He was sure Gladio was watching him smugly all the way, trying to think of some underhanded comment to make about his uncharacteristic restlessness around Prompto. He was glad to disappear into the small room of his closet and out of sight.

His eyes scanned the various clothes hanging before him, listening to Ignis henpeck Prompto further over his tie. Prompto’s despairing groan brought a smile to his face, and he hummed quietly as he picked out some suitable clothes for a private dinner.

“No, no, go under the loop Prompto,” Ignis explained patiently.

“You mean like this? Or...like this?”

A deep sigh reverberated off the far wall. Gladio. “It looks fine. Come on, Iggy. Leave Chocobo head alone.”

There was a long pause.

“Fine,” Ignis replied. “I suppose this will do. Prompto, how are your table manners?”

“ _Iggy_!”

“Alright- Gladio, hands off! There is absolutely no need to drag me. Be careful of that seam! _Gladio_ , you are paying for any repairs to this suit, Astrals as my witness!”

Ignis’ frantic defense of his attire faded out into the hallway. It was then that Noctis emerged from the closet. Prompto, for his part, appeared to still be trying to figure out the complexities of his tie when he jerked a bit too hard on the tail. There was a faint sort of _zip_ noise as the fabric quickly slid and bunched together, catching the fingers of Prompto’s free hand. Prompto yelped in surprise, the tie caught up right against his neck in what looked like an uncomfortably tight knot.

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh aloud at the sight and hurried to Prompto’s aid. “You don’t have to wear a tie, you know. Ignis is just stuck on formality and tradition.” With deft fingers he reached out to loosen the knotted mess Prompto had managed to make of his tie and carefully extract his friend’s fingers in the process. “I’m sure my dad won’t even notice.”

Prompto tilted his chin upward to give Noctis more room, swallowing roughly. “It’s not like I don’t want to make a good impression…” He trailed off, sounding nervous.

Noctis felt responsible for his friend’s unease, and tried his best to be reassuring. “There’s no way you would make a bad one. He wouldn’t have invited you to dinner if he didn’t like you. Dad’s pretty forward that way.”

He finally freed the blade and tail of Prompto’s tie and held one in each hand while he paused a moment to consider the accessory. It obviously meant something to Prompto, who put in the effort to learn. Noctis also didn’t want his best friend to inadvertently strangle himself with the damn thing.

“Hold still,” Noctis said gently, tugging lightly on the neck of the tie as he quickly fashioned the appropriate knot. His fingers slid up the seam of the blade, knuckles grazing the buttons of Prompto’s shirt as he tightened the knot with care. Unintended, the pads of Noctis’ fingers brushed against the soft skin of Prompto’s throat. He flinched at the contact, pulling his hand away quickly before patting Prompto’s shoulder.

“There. All set. One less worry, right?”

Prompto nodded quickly and smiled as he examined Noctis’ handiwork. “Thanks, buddy.” He then seemed to notice Noctis’ attire. “Why do you get to wear a comfy sweater?”

“Cause I’m not worried about impressing my dad, I guess,” Noctis teased, crossing his arms over his chest in such a way that emphasized the plushness of his dark sweater. “You look fine. I promise what you’re wearing wouldn’t make anyone important here think any less of you.”

Prompto let out a quiet sigh, then sucked in a fortifying breath. “As long as you’re with me, I think I’ll be fine.”

Noctis felt his heart squeeze in sympathy. “You don’t have anything to worry about on that account.”

Prompto raised his eyes to meet Noctis’ gaze and nodded again. Something passed between them then, and in the moment all Noctis could think about was how he would rather not go to dinner. He would prefer instead, he thought, to draw Prompto closer and lay his lips over his friend’s.

What would kissing Prompto even feel like? He wondered. Had wondered. Embarrassingly often.

Belatedly he realized he was leaning toward Prompto while his friend remained unmoving and, Noctis dared to hope, a little expectantly. It was such a change from their previous awkward exchange that Noctis didn’t know quite what to make of it. Again, he was dancing around his own feelings and battling both his nerve and his desire.

How did anyone manage this with so many unanswered questions?

“Noct?” Prompto asked. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s head down before someone is sent looking for us.”

* * *

 

Prompto’s eyes were the size of a tonberry’s as he took in the main course. Noctis couldn’t very well blame him. Ignis must have put in a word with the head chef, something Noctis had been remiss in doing, because everything they had eaten thus far had been something Prompto would have enjoyed. Of course, Noctis hadn’t touched his salad, instead stealthily scraping off the lettuce onto Prompto’s plate.

He was sure his father had Noticed, but Prompto seemed to happily chew away on the vile stuff as if it were candy. Fine by him. At least he wouldn’t be scolded for wasting food.

As Noctis was preparing to add the cherry tomatoes garnishing his cut of fish to the pile of things Prompto would finish for him, his father took up the reins of conversation once again.

“Forgive me if I’m prying,” the king began as he worked on cutting into his meal, “but Noctis tells me that you’re parents are often away from home. What is it they do that keeps them afield? They don’t work for the crown, do they?”

Prompto shook his head. “No, your majesty. My dad works as a night engineer for an office building and my mom oversees a marketing division in the same space. I guess their jobs require a lot of attention, so that’s why I don’t see them very often.” He jumped then, as if realizing something. “I don’t want to sound like I’m complaining, though. I have everything I could ever need because of their hard work. I’m grateful.”

Regis tilted his head slightly, an action Noctis knew meant that something Prompto had said piqued his interest.

“You’re very kind by having such an outlook. I suppose the lack of distractions helps your studies?”

“Oh, well, I haven’t thought about it that way, but yes. It does. I can always think more easily when it’s quiet.”

Regis smiled kindly. “I have a similar opinion. What of that camera I saw you with earlier? Do you like taking pictures?”

The conversation continued on in that vein, and Noctis found himself pleased that Prompto and his father were speaking so familiarly. He didn’t really know quite what to expect initially, what with Prompto being so nervous, but by the relaxed set of his friend’s shoulders and the unguarded quality of his expression he assumed him to be at ease. And, because Prompto seemed unworried, Noctis too relaxed into the moment and found himself quite comfortable there sitting beside his best friend.

He needed a plan to get the rest of that asparagus off of his plate, though. Prompto’s was full.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Need me to show you to your room again?” Noctis asked, pressing two floor buttons as they stepped onto the elevator.  
> Prompto laughed nervously. “You know how bad my sense of direction is.”
> 
> Noctis made a hmpf noise in the back of his throat and nudged Prompto with his elbow. “Yeah, guess you are pretty helpless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? So soon? Well, heck!  
> Every single one of the readers here is amazing and I love all of you for the support you're giving me and this fic. Thank you SO MUCH!  
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome. Scream at me, cry at me, cry WITH me

Prompto hadn’t anticipated dinner going so well. As a matter of fact, he’d sort of blown the whole thing out of proportion. In his defense, meeting the family of a friend was always awkward and full of anxiety - especially when said family was the king of freaking Lucis. Well, at least Prompto assumed first meetings were that way. Noctis was his only friend, and he’d only ever met the parents of his schoolmates at school-related functions. It was nothing so intimate as a dinner. With a king. And a Prince who seemed determined to give him a heart attack and send his mind scrambling in about a thousand different directions.

He nodded at the Noctis’ dad as he spoke about a friend from his younger years who was, as the king said it, an unusual mind with a creative bent who enjoyed documenting the old war in photographs. Prompto was instantly intrigued, though he was distracted by Noctis as his friend carefully unloaded half of his dinner plate onto Prompto’s own.

He was also distracted by what had happened just before dinner. He didn’t think he’d ever settle down from _that_. Briefly, his mind traveled back to that moment when Noct had taken over his tie tying fail, and succeeded in flinging Prompto into a state of trembling confusion and, embarrassingly, arousal. Noctis touching him in such a way, so different from any contact they’d shared before, felt like an electric shock. Like a bolt of lightning. Like magic.

Prompto _wanted_ what that touch promised, and he wanted to be totally sure Noctis felt the same way he did. He hadn’t asked, but he had waited. And he’d been almost positive Noctis was going to kiss him.

Just the thought caused his cheeks to warm, enough of a change that he zealously pursued the conversation with King Regis to throw off any suspicion about the blush reddening the bridge of his nose.

Dinner eventually came to an end, and Noctis had managed to pawn all of his healthy items onto Prompto’s plate in exchange for half of Prompto’s fish, which he gladly accepted. The result was, of course, that Prompto didn’t feel compelled to run himself into the ground in the morning, or purge himself of a regretful meal. All in all, he felt content. At ease.

It was wonderful.

Noctis seemed pretty happy too, and that was enough to call Operation Meet the King a success. King Regis seemed like a really nice guy after speaking with him long enough, and while Prompto was still intimidated by him he was no longer afraid of what the king might think of him. It didn’t feel as if his lowly peasanty self hanging around Lucis’ sole prince bothered the king at all.

That was good, because Prompto wasn’t sure he would ever be able to cut ties with Noctis, royal decree or no. Actually, he couldn’t imagine what a life without Noctis would even look like. Or feel like. Probably empty…

“Unfortunately, I must cut our visit short,” the king said with a faint sigh. He braced himself against the table, shakily rising to his feet.

At the same time both Prompto and Noctis rose to their feet ready to assist but the king, with the dignity of all 112 Lucian monarchs before him, waved them off with a tired smile.

“I can manage,’ he said gently. “The weather just makes me stiff.”

The line was delivered with an amusement Noctis didn’t seem to share. In fact, Prompto thought, he looked upset.  
Feeling suddenly caught in a situation where he felt as though he didn’t belong, Prompto folded his hands in front of his stomach and waited for the tension to ease. The king, if he noticed Noctis’ sudden change in attitude, didn’t acknowledge it. Instead he gripped his cane tightly and rounded the corner of the table and smiled as he reached out to pat Prompto’s shoulder.

“We will speak again soon, I hope. It was a pleasure to finally get to know you,” he said.

Prompto nodded dumbly. “Uh, y-yeah! Likewise!”

He quickly stepped aside to let the king pass unhindered, and watched with a small tug of longing as Noctis and his dad hugged briefly. Prompto couldn’t even remember the last time he hugged his parents.

When the king finally left the room, Noctis breathed a sigh of frustration.

“Something eating you?” Prompto asked, stepping forward to get a better look at Noctis’ expression.  
“He can’t ever ask for help, even when he needs it. His stupid pride is going to get him hurt one day.”

Prompto glanced at the door the king had left through, then back to his friend. “Sounds like someone I know,” he teased. “Always pushing, even though everyone else is telling you to give it a rest.”

Noctis snorted, lips twitching into a small smile. “And some call me lazy.”

“Well _some_ don’t know you as well as I do.”

His smile softened, and Prompto couldn’t describe the quiet, almost sad, expression in his friend’s eyes.

“No. I guess not,” he murmured.

Noctis held Prompto’s gaze for a long moment before he checked the time on his phone while hiding a yawn behind his hand.

“Should we head to bed?” Prompto asked. The alternate interpretation of his words lost to him.

A faint blush colored Noctis’ cheeks as he answered. “Sure you don’t want to hang out for a bit? We could play King’s Knight or catch up on that dumb drama you’re so hooked on.”

Prompto stuck out his lower lip in a pout. “Dances with Chocobos is _not_ stupid. It’s an inspired piece of artistic filming.” He nodded at his own defense, satisfied. “Besides, you look a little rough around the edges.”

Noctis bobbed his head in agreement, chuckling to himself. “Alright. Let’s call it a night.”

Together, they exited the dining room and made their way to the little alcove with the elevator that hit every floor from the underworld to Bahamut. At least that’s how long it seemed to Prompto.

“Need me to show you to your room again?” Noctis asked, pressing two floor buttons as they stepped onto the elevator.  
Prompto laughed nervously. “You know how bad my sense of direction is.”

Noctis made a _hmpf_ noise in the back of his throat and nudged Prompto with his elbow. “Yeah, guess you are pretty helpless.”

The doors finally closed and the elevator jerked before it whirred to life, tossing Prompto headfirst into a suddenly too close space with Noctis. Even while they were standing at least a foot apart, he could _feel_ his friend’s presence beside him. Prompto felt drawn to it like a gravity spell and, despite himself, inched closer.

“So, dinner went well, right?”

Noctis’ head bobbed, as if he were suddenly pulled out of a very deep thought. “Huh? Oh, yeah. I told you it would be fine.” Then he smiled, trying to be reassuring, Prompto guessed.

It _was_.

“Your dad mentioned maybe working out with you and Gladio sometime.”

“He _what_?” Noctis blinked, seeming surprised.

Of course Noctis had been more concerned with his meal than listening to Prompto’s conversation with the king, Prompto mused. Leave it to Noct to prioritize purging the vegetable scourge from his plate over damn near anything else. Prompto wondered sometimes if his was allergic to veggies. Why else would someone dislike every. Single. One.

“I hope you aren’t mad.” Prompto continued. “I won’t come if it bothers you, but he suggested it because you seem to struggle with stamina. I, uh, I mentioned that I run long distances, so I guess that’s where he got the idea.”

Noctis appeared to digest that for a minute before nodding. “I’m not mad. You should come. It’s not like Gladio enjoys hauling his ass over miles of pavement anyway.”

Prompto felt his heart swell with the invitation. He hadn’t allowed himself to get his hopes up, but the prospect of getting to spend more time with Noctis made him feel like he could do something for his friend. Like he was wanted.

He ducked his head and tried to hide his grin. “Yeah, well, it gets easier the more you do it, and I don’t really _like_ it so much as it’s just a habit now.”

Noctis laughed. “You’re not really making a very strong case for yourself.”

Prompto looked up at his friend and rolled his eyes while trying to hold back his smile as he bumped Noctis’ hip with his own in reply. “Just being honest, you know.”

“Yeah yeah, I keep hearing that’s the best policy.” Noctis paused. “Though, if that’s the case,” another pause. “I was wondering- I need you to clear something up for me.”

Prompto’s happy exhilaration faded a little when he heard the serious note in Noctis’ voice. Lately he’d been so off-beat. One minute he was happy and joking. The next he’d be down and almost broody. Sure, Noctis was a quiet guy, but he had a sort of mellow, consistent personality that comforted those around him because he was a source of stability. Now, well now it was like Noctis was a ping pong ball. He was bouncing all over the place, and it felt disorienting for Prompto who had to keep trying to play catch up to his friend’s mood.

“Sure, buddy,” Prompto replied. “What’s the matter?”

The set of Noctis’ shoulders became rigid, and he didn’t meet Prompto’s gaze. “You wouldn’t have a problem if-.” He sighed, throat working a moment before he said everything in a rush. “Nevermind. It isn’t important.”

Well that was bullshit if Prompto had ever heard it. Something was obviously wrong with Noctis and, frankly, the way he was acting was beginning to scare Prompto. Even so, he was unsure of what to say to his friend, trying to call back on his own experience about things that calmed him down when he was so upset he couldn’t speak.

He hesitated only for a moment before he leaned his shoulder against Noctis, pressing the side of his body against his friend’s with all of his weight behind it.

“It’s okay,” Prompto said, voice barely audible over the whir of the elevator. “You don’t have to tell me if it bothers you that much.” Carefully, he rest his head against Noctis’. “You can when you’re ready, though, and I’ll still be open to hearing it. That’s what best friends are for, right?”

Prompto felt Noctis shift his weight on his feet so that he was leaning back against him. “You’re right. And maybe I am just tired. Thanks, Prompt.”

The reply didn’t help soothe Prompto’s worries at all, but he didn’t get the chance to do anything about it, because the elevator came to a stop and pinged brightly as it announced the floor number.

“This is your stop,” Noctis said, a little more emotion creeping into his voice than before. “Just remember, from here you take a right, and it’s six doors down the hall on the left side.”

Prompto stepped off, turning back to Noctis with a listless parting wave of his hand. “Goodnight,” he murmured, though the doors had already closed.

What was he supposed to do?

 

* * *

 

Prompto was laying, stomach first, across the huge expanse of his bed in the guest room he’d been given as he played on his phone. He wasn’t paying much attention to what he was doing, flipping between King’s Knight, random trending news articles, and the chapter of the textbook he was supposed to be reading over break. He didn’t feel like doing anything. In fact, he felt as though he should just sit and mope and try to ignore the squeezing pain in his chest every time his brain decided to think about Noctis.

Initially, Prompto had thought he had been responsible for his friend’s odd moods, and while he still suspected he had something to do with it he didn’t think Noctis would take it out on him. And that was definitely what that cold withdrawal felt like but, Prompto decided, it seemed like Noctis was more upset with himself than anyone.

It was a strange mood, and one Prompto didn’t know how to approach, and when he did it seemed to make things even worse. Maybe he should mention going back home for the rest of the holiday. Maybe Noctis, for whatever reason, needed some time alone. But that would be like running away, and Prompto desperately wanted to get to the bottom of Noctis’ problem.

With a dramatic sigh he flipped onto his back, arms spread wide and whined to no one in particular. “Whhyyy is making someone happy so haaaard?”

He huffed, rolled onto his side and froze.

A squeak, loud and brief, sounded again. This time Prompto could tell it was coming from Gladio’s room, muffled by the wall. Huh, maybe the big guy was just settling in for the night. It wasn’t exactly late, after all.

Prompto focused his attention back onto his phone, and determinedly tried to push away all thoughts of Noctis and helping and sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. Of course, that’s when the squeaking began in earnest.

Prompto practically shot off his bed, face redder than a tomato at the _very_ obvious sound of a bed frame shrieking in protest through his bedroom wall. He stared at the wall a moment, brain trying to rationalize what he was hearing in any other way then what it sounded like.

And it sure _sounded_ like Gladio was having a guest for the night. He was also being _loud_ about it!

Feeling like he was intruding, even though he was a whole room away and behind a locked door, Prompto felt just awkward enough about the whole situation that he prepared to leave the room. But where would he go, and how would he find his way back? He guessed he could make a circuit around the floor. He knew enough about the layout to understand that it made a wide circle if you kept to the outermost hallway.

It seemed like a good enough plan, and it’d get him away from Gladio’s _growling_.

Quickly, he shoved his phone in his pocket, sweatpants instead of slacks since he’d changed, and glanced around the room. He spied Noctis’ clothes folded over the arm of a hard-backed chair and grabbed those too.

Returning them to Noctis would certainly eat up some time. Provided Noctis would see him, and assuming he didn’t totally lose his way.

Prompto didn’t really stop to think about what he was doing, and just grabbed the clothes and escaped his room before he could hear another embarrassing noise from the next room over. In the quiet expanse of the hallway Prompto breathed a sigh of relief and smoothed Noctis’ clothes over his arm as he began to walk toward the elevator. He knew Noctis was on a floor above him, but he couldn’t remember which one.

Shrugging further into the sweatshirt Noctis had lent him, Prompto hit the call button and waited.

 

* * *

 

Prompto A:  (ಥ_ಥ)   _Please help me_

 

Prompto sent the message, feeling guilty that he’d gotten himself lost. Granted, he’d tried to get himself back to the elevator, but that was almost an hour ago, and he had absolutely no clue where he was.

It was a stupid idea to go out.

 

Noctis LC: _What’s wrong? Are you okay?_

 

Prompto A: _I’m lost. I was trying to return your clothes to you._ (╯•﹏•╰) _I’m sorry!_

 

Noctis LC: _I’m on my way. Describe where you are._

 

An embarrassingly short time later, Noctis found Prompto leaning up against one of the citadel windows.

“Are you alright?” Noctis asked breathlessly, sounding like he’d been running.

Prompto got to his feet and nodded. “Yeah. Thanks for finding me.” He frowned, feeling bad about disturbing his friend for such a silly reason. “I’m sorry, Noct.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s not like I was busy or anything.” He patted Prompto’s shoulder, turning to head back the way he’d come. “Come on.”

“Right!” Prompto trailed after Noctis, clutching the clothes to his chest.

It was only a short time later that Noctis was letting Prompto into his room, motioning for him to set the clothes down on a side table.

“So why did you need to get out of your room?” Noctis yawned.

Prompto tugged the cuffs of Noctis’ sweatshirt over his hands and then crossed his arms over his chest, snuggling into the fabric. “Gladio was uh...making a racket.”

Noctis quirked a brow. “Really? I’m surprised Specs didn’t shut him up, knowing you were right there.”

“What? Specs! Iggy? No way!”

Noctis laughed, sitting heavily back onto his bed. “Just don’t tell anyone, okay? Ignis would have a stroke and I’d be down an advisor.”

Prompto smiled, relieved to see that the dark mood that had plagued Noctis from before had apparently faded. “Oh, well now I understand. What’s that?

Noctis had picked up a faded brown leather notebook from his bed and turned it around in his hands before Prompto asked, then motioned Prompto to sit beside him. “You remember Luna, right?”

“Of course I do. Still have her letter in my first photo album.”

Prompto wandered over to the bed, sat, and scooted closer to Noctis so that they were reclining on the same pillow. As he looked over the notebook he could see that it was worn and the pages had softened at the edges and were crinkled with use.

“We started keeping this notebook after my stay in Tenebrae,” Noctis explained. “Back when we were both too young to have cell phones. When House Fleuret was taken over by the Niffs, Luna’s correspondence was severely limited, but somehow she still found a way to send messages to me with this.” He weighed the notebook in his hand, then opened to a page with several small drawings inside the margins. “I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere but school after we came back. Almost died again, you know, and dad was probably tearing his hair out over my security detail. ‘Cause of that, I didn’t have a lot of friends. I didn’t have time to make them. But Luna and I always talked, even if it was just a few times a year in this notebook. We’re friends.”

Prompto always felt uneasy when Noctis described his experiences with Niflheim. It reminded him that Noctis was a prince, and that the peace he enjoyed as a crown citizen was tentative and bought with the blood of hundreds, if not thousands, of lives. It was a real sobering thought.

“She can’t just mail it to you,” Prompto said, a question on his lips.

Noctis shook his head. “No, she sends it with Umbra.”

“Umbra?”

“Pryna’s sibling. They- They have special abilities.”

“You mean magic like yours?”

“Any my dad’s, yeah, sort of. All I know is that Umbra just kind of shows up.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand magic,” Prompto sighed, leaning back.

Noctis glanced up at him. “Does it bother you?”

Prompto laughed. “What, with you? No way. It’s just kind of crazy to think about, you know?”

His friend nodded. “I think I might feel that way too, if I was in your place.”

“So how is Lady Lunafreya?” Prompto asked.

He’d always admired the stories about her, and the one letter he’d received from her after caring for Pryna, so many years ago, confirmed to him that she was just as kind and caring as she appeared. If he ever met her in person, he imagined she would be a lot like Noctis.

Though maybe not as hairy.

Noctis flipped to the most recent entry in the journal and held it so Prompto could see.

 

_Just be true to who you are, Noctis. All will be well._

 

Then unexpectedly, Noctis flipped back a page. In his friend’s recognizable, and messy, scrawl, Prompto read words that both upset and excited him.

 

_I don’t know how to tell him that I like him._

 

Of course, when Prompto was nervous, he made light of a situation. “Who is it Noctis? You gonna tell me? Hmm? Hmm?”

Noctis snorted, snapped the notebook shut and set it on his dresser. “You’re a nerd.”

“We’ve already established that. Tell me, your best friend, who you like.”

“Are you _really_ that dense?”

Prompto’s heart began to beat faster. “Probably,” he replied quietly.

There was a long stretch of silence before Noctis rolled over, and buried his face In Prompto’s shirt. His arms wrapped around Prompto’s waist and held, tightly while the Prince’s forehead pressed against his chest.

“I can’t say it,” Noctis said, voice muffled. “I can’t say it, but you _have_ to know by now.”

Prompto felt like his chest was going to explode, and all he could think to do was lift his hand to run his fingers through Noct’s dark hair.

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “I do now.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio cast an eye over Noctis’ appearance, noting the ruffled hair that he’d tried to smooth over a dozen times before Prompto ran his fingers through it again. Noctis wanted to blame it on the wind, or bed head, but he was certain Gladio was clever enough to see his disheveled appearance for what it was. Besides, Prompto’s equally ruffled state was telling enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord you all are the best! I love all of the hilarious and sweet comments you leave me. They honestly make my day!  
> For those of you wondering when the angst train pulls into the station, don't worry! It'll be arriving on time >:)  
> Thanks so much for the support! Please enjoy.

If it was said that he slept like the dead, then Prompto was surely comparable to an octopus, Noctis thought.

He was laying on his stomach, cheek squished into a pillow and arms bound to his sides while his particularly limber bed mate dozed peacefully next to him. Or _around_ him, rather. Prompto’s arms and legs encircled Noctis and held him in a vice-like grip, the strength of which surprised him. His friend always seemed so lanky and, well, fragile. Noctis never thought he could also be this strong, or that he would ever be put in his current position.

Noctis shifted, unsure of whether to be elated or embarrassed. He supposed he felt more embarrassed about his utterly lame confession to Prompto the night before, and yet still stupidly pleased that his friend had apparently decided to stay the night.

Nothing spectacular had happened after Prompto discovered his feelings. His friend had simply stroked Noctis’ hair and, probably, was trying to work things out in his own head. But he didn't move away, or seem disgusted, or even told Noctis that he didn't feel the same. Prompto had only stayed, and gently threaded his slim fingers through Noctis’ hair until he'd fallen asleep.

Now, apparently, he was also trying to squeeze the life out of him.

“Prompto?” Noctis’ was loud in the morning silence, even as his voice was hoarse with sleep.

Prompto mumbled something as he rubbed his nose in Noctis’ hair at the base of his neck and loosened his grip around him. Just the puff of a warm breath on the nape of his neck caused goosebumps to erupt along Noctis’ arms and a shiver to course down his spine. Tentatively, he managed to take a bit more space back from his friend before turning around in his arms to face him.

Noctis bit his lip in indecision. He didn't want to kiss Prompto without his permission. At the same time, he'd never wanted something more in his entire life. In sleep, his friend's expression was relaxed, free from stress and worry. His lips were drawn and soft while his long eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks. Prompto had always been attractive to Noctis but, right then, he was beautiful.

“Prompt?” Noctis asked again.

Prompto stirred, eyelids fluttering as he sucked in a deep, wakeful breath. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and Noctis smiled when at first his friend appeared disoriented.

“Good morning.”

“Hey,” Prompto murmured, tired gaze searching Noctis’ for a moment. “I'm sorry. Guess I fell asleep last night.”

“I don't mind,” Noctis replied, a little hastily. He didn't want Prompto to feel like he wasn't wanted.

Noctis did want. _Very_ much.

“Oh. Okay.” Prompto seemed to settle after that, still sluggish from waking, but he was also studying Noctis.

Noctis didn't think he'd ever seen such a look of concentration on Prompto’s face before. His friend, when he chose to employ it, had a rather penetrating gaze, and it was currently roaming freely between Noctis’ eyes and mouth.

Should he take the action for what it felt like it was? Was that too forward?

He was fucking miserable at this.

“Hey, Noct?”

“Mm?” he replied, blinking away a half-formed fantasy before it could get him in trouble.

“It's okay if I kiss you now, right?”

“Ye-? Mmph!”

Prompto was quick like lightning, fast enough that Noctis was positive his brain had short circuited, stopped working, and exploded in the half second it took his friend to close the distance between them. His lips were warm, and soft, and so much better than Noctis had ever imagined they would be. For a moment he thought he might be dreaming.

Regaining himself, Noctis leaned into the kiss and fisted his hands into Prompto’s sweatshirt to pull himself closer. At the same time Prompto slid his hands up the column of Noctis’ neck and gently curved his fingers beneath his jaw to tilt his head upward. The new angle allowed Prompto to deepen the kiss, teeth grazing lightly along Noctis’ lower lip enough to tease a desperate moan from him.

Prompto pulled away slowly, not very far considering Noctis had very nearly molded his body to his friend's. “Is this still okay?” he asked breathlessly, his thumb playing with the bow of Noctis’ lips.

Noctis didn't think Prompto had any idea how hot that was.

“Yeah. You don't have to keep asking me, Prompt.” Noctis replied, nuzzling his head beneath Prompto’s jaw, eager for any contact he could get.

Prompto huffed a laugh. “I know. I guess I just want to be sure this is real, you know?”

Noctis’ lips brushed against the skin of Prompto’s neck as he spoke. “I'll kiss you when you wake up if it isn't.”

He felt Prompto’s laugh before he heard it this time. “That doesn't-”

Noctis’ phone vibrated loudly on the stand beside his bed, effectively silencing the rest of Prompto’s comment. With a frustrated grumble, Noctis extracted himself from Prompto’s hold to roll over and pick up.

“Morning Ignis.”

“You sound remarkably awake for this hour.” he heard the blatant surprise in Ignis’ voice.

“I slept good.”

“You always sleep well. An invasion wouldn't wake you.”

“So why’d you call?”

“Gladio and I are going out for breakfast. Would you and Prompto care to tag along?”

Noctis glanced toward Prompto who was sitting back against the headboard, observing him with an unreadable look in his eyes.

“Gladio and Ignis are inviting us out. Wanna go?”

“Sure. Sounds fun.”

“We're in,” Noctis spoke into the phone.

“We'll be waiting at the front steps. Thirty minutes.”

Ignis ended the call promptly afterward. Noctis tossed his phone to the foot of his bed and was turning toward Prompto when he was immediately pressed into the mattress.

Prompto hovered above him, his elbows resting on either side of Noctis’ head. “Thirty minutes, right?” he breathed, eyes half-lidded as he gazed down at Noctis.

Noctis nodded once, tugging Prompto forward as they met in another kiss. “Maybe I should set an alarm,” he said as they pulled apart.

“Sure,” Prompto replied, leaning back in to drown Noctis in another kiss.

“Prompto, I’m serious.”

“Mhm”

“And we still have to get dressed.”

“Mmm, yep.”

Noctis gave up trying to be reasonable. Like Prompto, all he wanted to do at the moment was explore more of this newfound closeness.

* * *

 

They were late. Very late. As a matter of fact, Noctis honestly wondered why Ignis hadn’t flayed them to ribbons the very second they dared show their faces running to the car over twenty minutes past when they were told to be there.

“Finally,” Gladio groaned. He leaned back in the seat of the car far enough to cramp Prompto’s legs as he sat behind him. “I’m starving. What took you so long?”

Gladio cast an eye over Noctis’ appearance, noting the ruffled hair that he’d tried to smooth over a dozen times before Prompto ran his fingers through it again. Noctis wanted to blame it on the wind, or bed head, but he was certain Gladio was clever enough to see his disheveled appearance for what it was. Besides, Prompto’s equally ruffled state was telling enough.

He wasn’t sorry for it, though.

“We had to, ah, make a few stops,” Noctis replied.

Ignis entered the car, eyeing Noctis through the rearview mirror. “Is that because Prompto had to return to his room to prepare?”

Prompto flushed beat red as he sat beside Noctis on the back seat. “Well, you see-”

“He couldn’t sleep last night. What with _Gladio’s_ racket,” Noctis chimed in.

Instantly Ignis’ bright gaze flashed to Gladio, but he said nothing.

“So where are we eating?” Prompto asked.

“A diner near the college,” Ignis replied. “And before you begin to panic, Prompto, Gladio assures me the menu is balanced with several healthy options.”

Prompto beamed. “That’s a relief. I appreciate you checking the place out.”

“It’s no trouble. Besides, I’m hoping that your healthy diet may influence dear Noct. Some day.”

Prompto chuckled, turning to look at Noctis with a fondness in his eyes that made the heart in Noctis’ chest squeeze. “I don’t think that’s ever going to happen Ignis.”

“You are, most likely, entirely correct about that,” Ignis muttered.

A short while later Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladio sat on the squeaky red vinyl seats of the diner, surrounded by bleary-eyed college students with coffee cups seemingly attached to their palms. Noctis watched Prompto watch them, and wondered at Prompto’s choice of school once they’d graduated high school. They’d spoken of it in passing. For Noctis, of course, there was little point in attending university when he would be expected to begin taking over some of his father’s responsibilities immediately after high school graduation. Prompto had no such restrictions, however, and Noctis found himself happy that his friend would be able to have such a mundane experience as attending a university.

“What’re you eating, Noct?” Gladio hummed from behind his menu.

“Dunno,” Noctis replied. “Should we do the usual?”

“If you want. It’ll be less waste for Iggy to fuss over.”

“I do not fuss,” Ignis said, snapping his menu down on the table with such speed it made Prompto jump.

Gladio peered at Ignis from the corner of his eye. “Yeah. Okay.”

Noctis watched Ignis’ eyes narrow on Gladio, and turned his attention to Prompto. “Did you decide on what you want?”

Prompto turned to smile at Noctis. It was a clear, easy expression Noctis imagined he would never become tired of seeing. Carefully, Prompto set his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together before resting his cheek against them.

“I think so. Couple of egg whites and some avocado slices’ll make for a good breakfast, don’t you think?” Prompto replied.

Noctis made a face. “If you say so.”

Prompto laughed quietly. “Come on. You’d probably like it if you tried it.”

“But it’s _green_ ,” Noctis whined. “Food shouldn’t be green. It’s like...toxic sludge.”

“You like green apple hard candy,” Prompto playfully argued. “That’s green.”

“Yeah, but it’s candy. It tastes like _something_.”

Prompto just rolled his eyes and shifted closer to Noctis on the seat to bump their shoulders together. He didn’t move back, and stayed pressed against Noctis’ side until their food arrived. If Ignis or Gladio had anything to say about it they didn’t bother, and Prompto seemed content with it all.

Noctis was too. Content. Happy.

All at once, their phones began to ring. Ignis and Gladio jumped to answer theirs first, while Noctis curiously eyed the caller I.D. before picking up.

“Dad?”

“Noctis, son, where are you?”

Noctis frowned at the breathless, worried sound in his father’s voice. “I’m out for breakfast with Ignis, Gladio and Prompto. Why? What’s wrong.”

There was a moment’s hesitation. “Ignis and Gladio _are_ with you?”

“Yeah. Dad, what’s happening?”

“I will tell you everything when you arrive back at the citadel. Enjoy your breakfast.”

Noctis hummed, his brows drawing together. “Dad…”

“I’m sorry I worried you, son. Really, it can wait. I will see you soon.”

“Alright. See you.”

When Noctis looked up both Ignis and Gladio appeared stricken. This definitely was something to worry over. “What happened?”

“His Highness didn’t mention?” Ignis began carefully.

“No, that’s why I’m asking,” Noctis replied, growing frustrated.

Gladio nodded. “The Empire has pressed into the Cleigne region. With force.”

“But that’s a Lucean territory,” Prompto spoke up, realization beginning to dawn.

“Precisely,” Ignis replied. “It appears slowly chipping away at our borders is no longer enough. Intelligence is suggesting-”

He paused the conversation, watching their waitress as she arrived with their plates and drinks.

Noctis felt as if everything he would put into his mouth would taste like ash. Cleigne had always been contested, but the region was indisputably Lucian. For the Empire to suddenly claim it with no warning- something bad must have happened. The Glaive must have failed.

“Intelligence is suggesting that Lucian forces in the region were dealt with overnight. The Glaive responded to the attacks far too late to make a difference, and has since retreated back into Duscae.”

“So Cleigne can’t be recovered,” Noctis murmured.

“Not without a knock down, drag out fight and a lot of casualties,” Gladio offered, then turned to Ignis. “We can stay and eat, but need to go back as soon as we’re done.”

“That was also my directive,” Ignis replied, then began to cut into his bacon. “I suggest we eat quickly.”

Prompto glanced up at Noctis, carefully reaching over to take Noctis’ hand in his own and pulled it into his lap. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I wish there was something I could do.”

Noctis squeezed his hand and tried to smile. “Me too.”

* * *

 

“Noctis, you cannot go back to school without a suitable bodyguard. If the Empire is bold enough to seize Cleigne during a ceasefire, then they’re bold enough to send an assassin to remove the potential of Lucian succession.”

Clarus had been trying to convince Noctis for hours on the importance of protecting himself and the Lucian line, and while Noctis understood that, he was also selfish enough to desire keeping his life as routine as possible. Having a member of the Glaive, or even Gladio shadowing him during every waking moment was enough to drive him insane.

“I don’t need a bodyguard, Clarus. I can take care of myself,” Noctis replied stonily.

Ignis, who sat with Gladio and Prompto against the far end of the dining table, and Clarus both looked as if they dearly wished to strangle him.

“Be that as it may, two sets of eyes is safer than one. Just let me send Gladio with you, for heaven’s sake,” Clarus growled. “You’re near the same age. It won’t be so awkward, if that’s what has you so rankled.”

Regis had been silent during this exchange, gaze seeming far away as he thought about the morning’s events.  At Clarus’ words, however, he seemed to come back to himself, and his gaze pinned Prompto back into his chair.

“What of Prompto?” Regis asked.

Every person in the room turned to took at Regis with a mixture of curiosity and incredulity.

“Pardon?” Prompto squeaked.

“You all heard me perfectly well,” Regis hummed, then turned his gaze to Noctis. “Prompto attends your school already. Of course, I will not send you there without proper Crownsguard support, but if Prompto is receptive to basic training I will allow you to attend classes without being shadowed by Gladio or Ignis.”

Noctis opened his mouth to speak again, but Regis held up a hand to silence his reply.

“Before you speak consider your options carefully, Noctis,” Regis spoke firmly.

Noctis looked over at Prompto. “Would you be willing to do that for me?”

Prompto nodded after a quick, considering moment. “Yeah, buddy. If that’s how I can help, I’ll do it.”

Noctis felt immense relief, and he was surprised to note that it wasn’t because he didn’t have to endure Ignis or Gladio at school. Instead, he was relieved Prompto felt so strongly for him that he would give up his time to learn the basics of Crownsguard training, and all in the event that he _might_ need it. Prompto didn’t have to do anything for Noctis, and yet he was selfless enough to make such a sacrifice of his time.

He’d never wanted to kiss Prompto more than he did right now.

“You’re decision, Noctis?” Clarus asked.

Beside him Regis was smiling as if he already knew Noctis’ answer. He probably did.

“Yeah,” Noctis replied. “I’ll take Prompto.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis sat on his heels above him and reached down to ruffle his hair. “This is your first day. Don’t expect to suddenly have as much experience as the rest of the Crownsguard.”
> 
> Prompto’s cheeks flushed with Noct’s easy touch, and he was reminded how much he adored him. While Prompto might have misgivings about his fitness to protect his friend, he also knew, for himself, that he had to do this. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Noctis when he could have made the decision to prevent it.
> 
> Even if he was going to be black and blue all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, was this chapter supposed to be angsty?  
> Oops  
> Well, maybe it's a little bit angsty.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the comments and the kudos, they're so welcome and so appreciated! I read every one <3 It really helps get me motivated for the coming chapters. 
> 
> Small warning for this chapter, we're dealing again with Prompto's eating disorder. It's nothing graphic, just his thoughts on the matter. If this bothers you, please skip over it!
> 
> Thanks a ton, you all! Enjoy!

“I’m going to die.”

“You’re not going to die. Probably.”

Prompto eyed Noctis from where he’d flopped onto his back on the floor, wondering if this was really a good decision on his part. After all, it wasn’t like Prompto had been born and bred for the task of protecting Noctis like Gladio. Heck, he still wasn’t sure which weapon he was least likely to maim himself with.

Noctis sat on his heels above him and reached down to ruffle his hair. “This is your first day. Don’t expect to suddenly have as much experience as the rest of the Crownsguard.”

Prompto’s cheeks flushed with Noct’s easy touch, and he was reminded how much he adored him. While Prompto might have misgivings about his fitness to protect his friend, he also knew, for himself, that he had to do this. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Noctis when he could have made the decision to prevent it.

Even if he was going to be black and blue all over.

“Think that’s the most profound advice Noct has ever given anyone,” Gladio snorted as he reclined back on a bench along the wall. “But he’s right. You gotta get the basics down, then we can decide if you’re a total failure.”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Thanks.”

Gladio made a low sound of agreement in his throat before rising to his feet, tossing a bottle of water at Prompto’s stomach. “Drink up, princess. Time to get a move on.”

Prompto rubbed his chest where the bottle had landed and sighed as he twisted the plastic cap. “I’m going to get sick if you keep making me drink water.”

“Too bad. Get sick. No water, no training. I don’t want to deal with you passing out and hurting yourself just ‘cause you don’t wanna take care of your body’s needs,” Gladio replied easily.

Gladio had a cursory knowledge of Prompto’s hangups when it came to eating, and maybe he was a little too perceptive about just how far Prompto took it sometimes by the lecture he could sense coming. Noctis seemed to immediately pick up on the implication, and flinched at Gladio’s tone.

“And while we’re on the subject, if you wanna do your best and be your best in order to help Noct, you’re going to have to confront your eating problems. You can’t do this kind of work eating rabbit food.”

Prompto _bristled_ . Firstly, he didn’t eat _rabbit_ food, he ate healthy food! Second, where the hell did Gladio get off telling him how to manage his diet? He had no idea what Prompto had been through to get to where he was, and he was _proud_ of where he was. Despite how pissed off he was that he was even being forced to talk about it, Prompto did concede that Gladio might have a bit of a point. He would need to include more protein in his diet, for sure. He might be able to still avoid carbs, though.

“My diet isn’t any of your business. I run miles every day and manage just fine.”

He didn’t need Gladio telling him how to eat. The guy had probably been _born_ ripped and never had to work a day in his life to keep it that way.

That was an unfair statement, he amended silently, but still refused to let go of his anger.

“This isn’t running, Prompto-” Gladio growled.

“Knock it off!”

Both Prompto and Gladio were shocked into silence, both blinking owlishly at Noctis’ uncharacteristic outburst. Likely just as surprised at himself, Noctis huffed angrily and dropped onto the bench Gladio had just left. He didn’t elaborate further, just sat and brooded silently while staring at the floor.

“Fine,” Gladio recovered first. “Have it your way, but don’t blame me if shit hits the fan.”

Prompto hesitated in getting to his feet as Gladio moved into the stance that indicated he was ready to kick his ass again. Prompto was worried about Noct, and instead of practicing blocking with Gladio, he wanted to go give his friend a hug and apologize.

He’d been out of line.

That would have to wait until later, though.

“Ready?” Gladio asked, lifting his waster broadsword onto his shoulder.

“As I’ll ever be,” Prompto sighed. He checked the bindings on his forearms again, determined to not get a big fat splinter lodged beneath his skin.

He hated splinters.

And bruises.

And pain in general.

Noctis was lucky he loved him enough to endure this.

“Okay. Remember to keep your feet apart and your center of gravity low. You’re short enough that shouldn’t be a problem.”

Gladio lunged, way too fast for a guy his size, and swung his waster up over his head. Prompto was no expert on force or motion, but he was pretty sure there would be no way to block that swing. Gladio had never come down on him so hard in the first round, and Prompto didn’t have any idea how he could stop the blow without breaking both of his arms.

Prompto was afraid. Gladio was coming at him like a freight train and he didn’t know what to do! On reflex, panicking, Prompto brought his hands up to defend himself, for all the good _that_ would do.

The sound of breaking glass accompanied the sudden and disorienting feeling of _energy_ pushing and pulling against his skin. It skittered across his hands and around his arms, buzzing like static. It felt like he was pressing his hands against a television screen.

There was a weight between his fingers now. Coming to, Prompto realized it was a _gun_.

“Woah!” Gladio shouted, dropping below the sights of the gun and onto the training mat though Prompto was _not_ trying to aim at him.

“Prompto!”

He felt Noctis’ hands on his wrists, prying the weapon out of his hands.

“I don’t-. What just happened?” Prompto asked, eyes searching Noctis’ as his friend stared back at him in disbelief.

“You almost killed me, that’s what,” Gladio rumbled, shoving to his feet. “But hell, haven’t seen anyone access the crystal’s power like that without being trained.” He paused, considering. “Good job.”

Noctis brought up a hand to grip Prompto’s shoulder reassuringly. “Are you okay?”

Prompto opened and closed his mouth several times as he nodded absently. “So, so that was magic?”

Noctis ignored the question. “What the hell were you doing, Gladio?” Noctis rounded on the other man, cold fire in his eyes. “That wasn’t even close to what you’d been practicing before.”

Gladio made a humming sound in the back of his throat. “Sorry. I wanted to see how sunshine here managed under pressure.”

“I guess,” Noctis grumbled. “You could have been shot for it, though.”

“S-sorry!” Prompto blurted, the gravity of what could have happened hitting him like a truck.

“It’s not your fault,” Noctis replied vehemently and, to Prompto’s surprise, Gladio agreed.

“You’re off the hook with me, though,” Gladio said. “After you get better at evading hits you’re getting turned over to someone who knows firearms.”

* * *

 

Prompto kept staring at his hands.

He still felt weird about what happened with Gladio. It was hard to describe magic when you’d never seen it before. Touched it. Felt it buzz over your skin like an electrical current.

“Prompto,” Noctis nudged his shoulder from where he reclined against his back, “You know you don’t have to do this for me, right? It was just an idea, not a royal decree.”

Prompto glanced up from where he clenched his phone in his hands to see the depth of concern in Noctis’ eyes, and mentally kicked himself for giving his friend the impression that he didn’t want to help him. Everything felt new and strange and he wasn’t sure where the hell he fit into any of it, but he was sure that he wanted to protect Noctis. He’d always wanted to safeguard his friend, physically and emotionally. Now, with the Empire pressing so close to Insomnia, he was being asked to step up, and he would gladly do so for Noctis.

He’d do just about anything for Noctis.

Prompto turned on the couch where they sat, knocking Noctis off balance as he pulled him into a hug. “I want to. I Do.” He laughed. “I’m just still trying to make sense of it. Aaannnd to be honest, I’m kind of wiped out.”

Noctis smiled, leaning into Prompto’s embrace as he rest his head on his shoulder. “I would be if I were you. Gladio never does anything by half measures.”

“Yeah, I could tell.”

“Thank you, by the way. I don’t think I’ve told you how much I appreciate you doing this for me just so I don’t have to sit through school with a bodyguard at my back.”

Prompto pressed his face into Noctis’ hair and closed his eyes. “I want to, Noct. If I can be useful...I want to.”

Noctis smiled into the fabric of Prompto’s shirt. “Excited for the gala tomorrow?”

“Uh, to be honest, I’m more intimidated than anything else. Plebs really aren’t invited to those sorts of things, are they?”

Noctis huffed a sleepy breath that _sounded_ like it might be a laugh. “No, not usually. You’re my guest, though.”

Prompto shifted on the couch again, resting his back against the armrest as he adjusted Noctis in his arms. His friend _was_ half asleep, bonelessly draped over Prompto’s chest  with his cheek squished against his collar. To keep Noctis from sliding off of both him and the couch, Prompto brought his knees up to cage Noctis’ hips.

“You’re sure it’s not a big deal?” Prompto asked, wrapping his arms around Noctis’ back.

“Deal,” Noctis slurred. “Want you.”

Prompto smiled through the blush that was making his cheeks burn. “I’ll deal with anything for your sake,” he murmured.

By then Noctis had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

 

Prompto was _actually_ being stared at, and he _wasn’t_ just imagining it. He stood, awkwardly, in the corner of the massive granite-tiled room trying to look like he wasn’t the object of more scrutiny than he could mentally handle.

Noctis had been called away from him almost immediately after they’d arrived and, from where Prompto could see, was still graciously speaking to every noble who approached him. He would never resent his friend’s kindness and generosity - ever. It didn’t stop him from feeling lonely, though.

It was New Year’s Eve, after all.

It was a silly thought, for sure, but Prompto entertained it anyway. He had nothing else to do.

“You look positively riveted.”

Prompto glanced up to see Ignis approach, glass of wine in hand and with an appraising gleam in his eyes. “Hey Ignis.” He winced. “I mean, hello.”

Ignis nodded as if satisfied with Prompto’s self correction. “It appears His Highness’s jacket fits you quite well. I was concerned about the proportions for a moment.”

“It fits well. Thank you for taking it in for me.”

“Not to worry. You couldn’t very well be traipsing about in only a dress shirt and necktie for an event like this.”

Prompto really didn’t know what sort of dress code was required for specific events nobles usually attended, so he was grateful for the help. He wouldn’t have wanted his inexperience to reflect badly on Noctis, and he was sure Ignis felt the exact same way.

It was a weird mix of feeling totally inadequate and thankful at the same time.

“Have you been standing here this entire time?” Ignis asked again, more quietly.

“Yes. I don’t know what to do, so-”

“For starters stand up straight. Slouching like that is bad for your posture and makes people wonder if you’re not some hooligan who sneaked into the event. Now follow me, and cease looking at Noctis with that forlorn expression.”

Forlorn? Prompto quirked a brow in question, but Ignis had already turned away from him and was walking toward a long table full of foods Prompto had never seen before in his life.

“First, take a drink. It will give you something to do with your hands,” Ignis gestured to the half filled glasses of champagne.

“But I can’t-”

Ignis sighed. “The non-alcoholic beverages are those with the slightly lighter color. Yes, those.”

Prompto lifted one of the dainty glasses and lifted it up to peer inside. He turned the fragile glass back and forth between his fingers, grateful to have something to fidget with while he waited for Noctis. If he could ever escape. That line looked like it was getting longer.

“Eyes, Prompto,” Ignis reminded him.

Prompto sighed and nodded, taking a sip of his drink as he followed Ignis around the table and toward a small group of people who looked about as bored as he did. At least he wasn’t alone. As they neared the group he noticed Gladio. He wouldn’t have been able to pick him out of the crowd in the suit he was wearing and, Prompto noted with surprise, he cleaned up well.

“Hey, you found him.” Gladio addressed Ignis, ignoring the other man’s sharp glare at his language as he turned his attention to Prompto. “Where’d you hole up?”

“By the window,” Prompto replied, taking another sip from his glass. “I thought you’d be with Noct.”

“ _Noctis_ ,” Ignis stressed.

Gladio brushed a hand along the small of Ignis’ back like he was stroking a spitting cat. “There isn’t a reason for me to be that close. My dad’s got it covered, and half the Glaive is within spitting distance of the King.”

“ _Really_ , Gladio-” Ignis tried again.

“No one is listening, Iggy. Calm down and enjoy yourself,” Gladio murmured, then indicated the young girl standing beside him with a short jerk of his head. “That’s Iris. My little sister. Iris, this is Prompto, Noct’s best friend.”

Seeming to realize who he was, Iris smiled brightly. “It’s nice we’ve finally met! I’ve heard so much about you!”

Prompto let out a nervous laugh. “Y-you have?”

She nodded. “Noct talks about you a lot. He says you’re one of the nicest people he’s ever met in public school. I’m going into secondary school next year. Maybe you can give me a few suggestions for making friends! It’ll be my first year at a public school, but I told my dad if Noctis could do it then so could I. Public school can’t be that hard. It’s full of a lot of interesting people, right?”

“Let him breathe, Iris,” Gladio hummed, amused.

Prompto smiled, genuinely, at Iris. “I think you’ll fit right into a public school. I mean, I’ve never been to a private school, but I think if you just stay positive you’ll be alright.” It had certainly made a difference for _him_.

Iris laughed. “You really are nice.”

The conversation lulled into silence for a few minutes, ending when Gladio cleared his throat. “I owe you an apology, Prompto, ‘bout what I said earlier.”

Prompto recalled Gladio’s remarks about his diet, and he wanted to feel angry about it again, but he’d stepped away from that a while ago, and felt that he _did_ have a point even if he did a crappy job of making it. Prompto did need to consider altering his diet to fit the new demands his body would be placed under so he could be in the best shape to help Noctis. And he knew what Gladio had said was said out of a concern for, and duty to, Noctis. That was his job, after all.

“Actually,” Prompto said, “I need to ask you about a few things. What you’d recommend. I’ve only ever eaten this way since I was a kid, so I’m kind of nervous about changing anything.”

Gladio seemed surprised. “Yeah sure. I could give you a few ideas, and maybe snag a few recipes for you from Iggy.”

“Of course,” Ignis agreed, placated by Gladio’s hand still at his back. “We’re all working together for Noctis’ benefit. I’ll do anything I can to assist.”

Prompto was touched by the sentiment. “Thanks, Ignis.”

“Ah, Prince Charmless is looking for us.”

Gladio’s words had Prompto turning to see Noctis searching the room where he’d had been standing just a few minutes before Ignis arrived. Part of Prompto wanted to call out or wave his friend over, but he had a suspicion Ignis might throw him out of a window if he even tried it.

Eventually Noctis, waylaid by more guests, caught sight of Prompto. Their eyes met over the heads of the people Noctis was speaking to, and the gravity of that look sent a shiver down Prompto’s spine.

For someone who spoke so little, Noctis could communicate entire speeches with a single glance. Thankfully they had been friends so long Prompto could easily read them, and he _wished_ he didn’t have to share his time with everyone else in the room just then.

He heard Ignis sigh beside him. “Eyes, Prompto.”

“Sorry!” he whispered, turning back around with a face as red as a moogle’s pompom. “I’m not very good at this.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gladio reassured him. “Everybody hates this sort of thing equally, they’re just too chicken shit to say it.”

“Gladio!” Ignis hissed. He snatched Gladio’s hand and dragged him, impressively calmly, along the wall and through a set of doors shrouded by a heavy black curtain.

Prompto and Iris shared a look before following behind them.

Was Ignis turning purple? Prompto thought he might be having a stroke.

Once through the doors they entered a brightly lit hallway that was buzzing with activity. Men and women rushed back and forth with empty glasses and full plates, seeming content to ignore the dressing down Ignis was giving Gladio about appearances and Noct’s well-being. Gladio, for his part, seemed to be doing an admirable job of looking like he was paying attention while his mind wandered somewhere else.

“Do they always do this?” Prompto asked Iris.

She smiled fondly. “Gladdy doesn’t really care about rules as long as Noct is safe and taken care of and while Ignis loves my brother a lot, I don’t think he’ll ever get over his foul mouth. Gladdy has manners, but if it doesn’t suit him, he won’t use them.”

“Even if the king is around?”

Iris laughed. “King Regis is nice enough not to say anything, probably for my dad’s benefit. Besides, I think he’s always had a soft spot for Gladdy.”

“He seems like a nice man.”

Iris nodded. “King Regis is more like an uncle to Gladdy and I than a ruler.”

“I would say ‘poor Gladio’, but I’m sure he deserved it.”

Prompto almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Noctis’ voice just behind him. He spun around, ready to scream when his brain finally caught up to his ears. “Oh, jeez Noct, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” his friend chuckled. “Hey, Iris.”

“Good to see you, Noct. I’m sure Ignis will be running out of steam any second now.”

Noctis glanced over at the pair again and grabbed Prompto’s hand. “Well, it’s a good thing we’re in the service hall because I have something I want to show you.”

“Me?” Prompto blinked, perplexed. Weren’t they supposed to be at the gala? Well, Noctis was, he doubted anyone would notice his presence unless he grew a second head. Maybe not even then.

“Yep! Been working on it with Ignis,” Noctis explained as he tugged Prompto toward Ignis and Gladio. “Ignis! Can we get into the kitchen?”

Ignis paused mid-sentence to address Noctis. “Only the side room. With the event still on everywhere else will be a mad house.”

“Let’s go. I want to show Prompto what we’ve been working on,” Noctis urged, squeezing his hand.

Prompto could feel the excitement coming from Noctis through their joined hands. He was curious, grateful, and pressed a brief kiss to Noct’s cheek as the others moved toward the kitchen. The gesture, innocent on Prompto’s part, caused Noctis to quickly follow up by tugging Prompto forward to press their lips together. The kiss was much more firm and a little demanding, but when Noctis pulled away there was a happy gleam in his eyes.

“I really hope you like it.”

Prompto imagined he would. Considering they were moving toward the kitchen, and he was supposed to like something, he assumed there was food involved. He wondered for a minute why food was so important to Noctis, or why Prompto’s approval of certain foods, even if he wasn’t going to eat them, was a factor half the time they ate together. His thought was interrupted as they entered a small room outfitted with stainless steel tables and walls lined with _actual buckets_ of spices.

“This is a preparatory room for the Citadel’s kitchen,” Ignis explained before disappearing through a doorless opening leading to what Prompto could only assume was the kitchen itself.

“So, uh, you going to tell me what I’m supposed to be liking?” Prompto asked.

He felt unsure, but safe. Noctis was here with him, and he knew his friend would never intentionally put him in a position where he felt obligated to do something. After the cake fiasco at his apartment, Noctis had even been more attentive to Prompto’s needs surrounding food.

Maybe Prompto felt a little excitement, too.

“Here it is,” Ignis called as he entered the room bearing a small, but full, tray of little brown squares.

Prompto’s first thought was _chocolate, bad_ , but Noctis pressed closer to him and spoke over his fears. “It’s a recipe I found online. It’s only black beans, some flour, and a little cocoa powder and sugar. Ignis knows all of the nutritional information if you want it, but half of a square is only one hundred calories.” He paused, searching Prompto’s expression. “That’s okay, right? I thought I remembered you saying something about how many grams of sugar you could eat…” He trailed off, sounding a little unsure.

“You did this for me?” Prompto asked, feeling his heart swell with love for his friend.

“Yeah. I wanted us to be able to eat something together to celebrate the new year.”

Prompto felt like he was about to cry he was so happy, but he masked it with a squeeze to Noctis’ hand and another kiss to his friend’s cheek. “Let’s eat it, then!”

Noctis’ smile was tentative. “Really? It’s okay?”

“You went through all this trouble to find something we could share and both enjoy, and I haven’t tasted chocolate in,” he paused to think, “years. I’m sure a bite won’t hurt me since you made sure it was safe.”

“Are you sure-?”

“Comon!” Prompto interrupted Noct, grinning. “I don’t want to overthink it. Don’t you start too.”

“Alright,” Noctis laughed and a picked up a square for both of them and handed one to Prompto. “Happy New Year?”

“Happy New Year!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted to talk to you about something earlier,” he began, too tired to feel like he was being stupid.
> 
> “Yeah? Shoot.” Prompto regarded him steadily with a gaze that calmed Noctis with its earnesty.
> 
> “I love you, and I want to spend more time with you.” Noctis cleared his throat, hoping that his voice wouldn’t give out halfway through his explanation. “I know we see each other a lot here, but I feel,” he paused, searching for the right words to express what he wanted without seeming too needy. But he was needy. He’d admit that right now. When it came to Prompto’s attention, he felt like he could never get enough. “What I mean is, I enjoy what we have now, but I want to be closer to you. I want more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, at this point I'm just accepting trope challenges for this fic because I can't seem to angst this puppy up no matter how hard I try.  
> I would much rather write about hot dudes being adorable.  
> Who *doesn't* want to write about hot dudes being adorable?
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos <3 Ya'll are the BEST an author could ask for. It's like I have my very own cheering squad!

Noctis winced as Gladio managed another tag. The hit was right between his neck and shoulder this time. It would have been a fatal and unforgivable lapse in concentration had they been enemies and practicing with live weapons. As it was, Noctis was kicking himself enough over his inability to pay attention to his partner, but that didn’t stop Gladio from chiming in.

He always had _something_ to say.

“You feeling okay Noct?” Gladio asked.

Of course he could tell something was wrong. That much was glaringly obvious to anyone who had seen him spar with Gladio before. He was always pushing himself - always trying to prove that he _was_ capable and _would_ make everyone proud when he was king. Letting his father and those who depended on him down was inconceivable. Gladio knew that, which was probably why he had wandered over to check the spot on Noctis’ shoulder where the waster had landed.

“Distracted,” Noctis replied honestly. “I probably shouldn’t be working with you while Prompto’s with Cor.”

Gladio glanced up to watch the other side of the field where Cor Leonis was target shooting with Prompto. “Dunno why you’d be distracted. He’s fine. Cor isn’t going to eat him alive.”

Noctis sighed, not expecting Gladio to really understand how he felt. He was always so sure of everything and Noctis was the complete and total opposite. He managed it well, but Noctis worried about _everything_ . He could scarcely find a time of day where he wasn’t trying to find a way to _fix_ or _improve_ something.

Right now he was worried about Prompto - not because he was learning how to manage his weapon with Cor but because of what that meant for his friend’s future. Once trained to the Marshal’s standard, Prompto _would_ be Crownsguard no matter which way a person looked at him, and Noctis was a little scared that his friend might come to resent him for it.

Being Crownsguard was hard work. Noctis knew that. Gladio and Ignis ran themselves into the ground for his sake even if he would never ask them to. He didn’t want Prompto to regret his decision. Noctis would be happy with Prompto for whatever he was and whatever he decided to do. It didn’t matter to him if his friend became one of his protectors so long as he was happy.

“Earth to Noct!”

Noctis clapped his hands over his ears and glared up at Gladio. “Did you have to yell?”

“You weren’t paying attention _again_.”

Noctis sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

Gladio shifted his weight onto one hip and considered Noctis for a minute. “Having second thoughts?”

He nodded. “A few.”

“Prompto can do it, you know. He might be a scrawny little shit, but he has the drive for it and, Ramuh strike me down for saying it, the skill too. Cor was telling me he’s as good of a sharpshooter as old Cid.”

Noctis shook his head. “I know he’s good but I’m more worried about what he’ll think of me later.”

“I think Prompto knows exactly what being a member of the Crownsguard means, Noct,” Gladio replied, moving to return both his and Noctis’ wasters to the storage rack.

It’d been months since Prompto had agreed to protect Noctis and begun training. Now at the tail end of summer, his friend was preparing for his final skill test with Cor and Clarus. Things had been rushed, but Prompto was resilient. As the Empire encroached further and further into Lucian territory Noctis’ father had been more reluctant to let him leave the citadel without an escort. Usually that escort was Prompto, who had no trouble crashing in Noctis’ bed before they both headed for school in the morning.

Perhaps the reason Noctis had been so out of sorts recently had been the high tensions within the citadel. Or maybe it was a result of his relationship with Prompto. Things had been just as good as the first day they relayed their feelings to one another, but that was also making Noctis nervous. Nothing had gone bad, but nothing progressed either. They shared sleeping arrangements and kisses and hugs and everything normal couples did, but they still hadn’t made anything _official_ . They hadn’t slept together, _really_ , and Noctis felt as though their relationship was growing stagnant with how busy Prompto was with university and training, and then how much of Noctis’ time was consumed trying to learn everything his father was trying to teach him.

Was he missing something? Maybe Prompto was expecting him to move things along, but Noctis didn’t have the faintest idea how he might go about asking Prompto to have sex with him without sounding like a total idiot.

Noctis couldn’t even properly tell Prompto that he loved him. The words would always get stuck in his throat and he was seized with the fear that somehow he might disappoint Prompto.

It was stupid, and he felt stupid, and sometimes he just _wished_ he could be a little more transparent about his thoughts and feelings - that he was just a little less terrified of disappointing everyone around him.

Gladio’s warm hand on his unhurt shoulder drew Noct’s attention outside of himself long enough to see his friend’s concerned expression. “Sorry,” Noctis apologized.

“You feel warm. You sure you’re okay?”

Noctis nodded “I just feel a little tired. It’s the heat.”

Gladio seemed a little confused. “I know it's the middle of August, but the AC is on. It’s freezing in here.”

He waved a hand as if it wasn’t a big deal. “I’m still overheated from training. Once I get up to my room I’ll shower and take a nap.”

“I’m still sending Ignis to mother you when he gets off shift.”

Noctis chuckled. “I’ll be down before then to eat dinner. Don’t worry.”

“Hmmm”

Gladio didn’t sound happy about Noctis’ nonchalance but let him wander out of the training room without another word. He just felt a little sluggish today, and it was warm so the lack of energy just weighed on him a little more than usual. And he was distracted by Prompto because he was _always_ distracted by Prompto.

Letting out a heavy sigh he thumbed the button for his floor and leaned back against the elevator walls. Maybe he should just come out and say it. Prompto wasn’t the type of person to shrug off Noctis’ concerns. He knew his friend would listen to him, it was just himself that had an issue with actually _expressing_ himself.

The elevator chimed and hauled to a stop before the doors opened. Noctis stepped off, feeling a sudden wave of lethargy wash over him. Maybe he should try to squeeze a nap in before taking a shower. Then he’d just have to wake up a bit earlier to make dinner on time. Satisfied with his plan, eyelids feeling too heavy to keep open, Noctis shouldered open the door to his room and headed straight for the bed.

He let himself fall boneless onto the mattress, thinking he’d just work up the courage to talk to Prompto after dinner before his friend headed back home. He needed to _try_.

* * *

 

“Noct, wake up, buddy!”

Noctis felt a few weak pats to his cheek and groggily rolled away from the touch. He opened his mouth to tell whomever was disturbing him to get the hell out of his room, but he only grunted his request and burrowed further beneath the blankets.

Why the hell was it so cold? It felt like only minutes ago his body was burning up.

“How’s his temperature?”

“Hot”

“A terrible approximation, Prompto.”

“Well I could be more exact if he’d stop squirming away from me.”

Noctis felt the mattress dip immediately beside him, and he limply rolled toward the depression with an annoyed huff. His eyelids felt too heavy to open, but he knew Prompto was sitting beside him just from the smell of his clothes. Desperate to feel warmer, he pressed closer to his friend and laid his cheek on the outside of Prompto’s thigh.

He felt soothed and irritated at the same time. He wanted to be warm, but he couldn’t _stand_ the feeling of blankets against his skin. Prompto’s jeans were unbearably coarse against his cheek, but he remained still. The more he moved the worse everything felt.

He shuddered with discomfort when he felt cold fingers brush across his brow and thread through his hair.

“Did Gladio get the doctor?”

“Yes. I imagine he’ll be back shortly. He mentioned Noct feeling tired earlier, did you notice anything strange in his behavior today?

“No, not that I could tell. I wasn’t-” a pause. “I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“Not that it would have mattered. Our prince seems to believe he’d be doing us all a favor by perishing from fever alone in his room instead of _inconveniencing_ us.”

“Y-you really think it’s that serious?” Prompto asked, fingers trembling against Noctis’ scalp.

“Yes. I do. A fever this severe requires constant attention.”

There was a long stretch of silence, and Noctis nearly fell asleep again before he was startled awake by a whisper.

“Come on Noct. You need to wake up so you can drink something.”

Noctis grunted again, teetering on the brink of wakefulness but still entirely unwilling to open his eyes.

“How long has he been like this?”

The booming voice was like a shockwave rattling through his bones. It was painful to his ears and set his teeth on edge, causing him to burrow closer to Prompto. Prompto who was quiet. Prompto who was still.

“Just a few hours, Your Majesty, as far as we know. Gladio last saw him around three p.m. before the prince retired to his room.”

“And the doctor?”

“I just received a message from Gladio that they will be arriving shortly. The prince has been sleeping soundly since we arrived.”

There was a harsh tapping noise the echoed against the floor before a hand, warmer than Prompto’s, brushed Noctis’ bangs back and settled on his forehead.

“Make sure the doctor doesn’t leave until his fever breaks.” A sigh. “I must get back to the council. You will stay here as well?”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

“Prompto, do you need someone to take you home?”

“N-no, Your Majesty. I’d like to stay too, if that’s not any trouble.”

“Stay as long as you like. One of you come fetch me if anything changes.”

“Right away, Your Majesty.”

Prompto’s gentle touch resumed, the room quieted, and Noctis fell back into a deep dreamless slumber.

When he next awoke, it was to the feeling of _ice_ against his neck. At least, he had thought it was ice through the haze of illness and sleep. Once over the shock of the sensation, Noctis realized that it was only a frigid hand brushing lightly against his throat.

“Can you help me sit him up against those pillows?”

“Sure, no problem”

The icy fingers left his neck, and Noctis breathed a shaky sigh of relief before they were back and hauling him upright. Jarred, his eyes snapped open and he was tense and ready to tell whomever was manhandling him to get the hell out of his room, sick or not. Unfortunately his scathing remark came out as a measly croak.

“Figured that’d piss you off.”

Noctis glared at the speaker, Gladio now that he could see him properly, for all that his expression probably looked pathetic and not the least bit intimidating. He didn’t think he was this sick. Now that he was taking a moment to pay attention, now that he _could_ , Noctis noticed how achy his bones felt, and how swollen his throat was, and how his eyes _burned_ when he opened them.

“How do you feel?” Prompto asked, moving from out of Noctis’ field of vision to sitting on the bed right beside him. “You’ve been in and out of it all night.”

“Bad,” Noctis replied.

“All the more reason for you to drink this,” Ignis interrupted, moving Gladio out of the way as he handed Noctis a glass of, thankfully, room temperature water.

The glass felt _heavy_ in his hands, but he managed to bring it to his lips and take a few sips. He observed his friends surrounding him, and wondered just how long ago he’d missed dinner.

“What time is it?”

“Half past two,” Ignis supplied helpfully, “ante meridium.”

“Doc’s been and gone. We had to get you up once to make you drink, but you were pretty out of it,” Gladio yawned. He flopped back onto an armchair that normally sat unused in the corner of Noctis’ room, but was now pulled up much closer to the bed.

“You must be feeling a little better,” Prompto said, scooting a little closer to Noctis on the bed. “This is the first time you’ve actually opened your eyes.”

Noctis could hear the worry in his friend’s voice. He was sorry this had ended up such a big deal. He really had only thought he was tired. “I didn’t think I was sick,” he explained.

“The doctor said that the illness you contracted has been quite common this year. He assured us there was nothing to worry about.” Ignis looked pointedly at Gladio and Prompto as he spoke. “As you can see, we all decided to see for ourselves how you were faring.”

Noctis took another sip from his glass, wishing he could gulp down the whole thing despite his sore throat. He was _thirsty_. “Water’s helping.”

“Since you’re up on your own and drinking, Iggy and I should go fill the king in and get some shut eye,” Gladio yawned again, not bothering to disguise how tired he must have been. “You good for now?”

Noctis nodded, then turned to Prompto. “You’re going too?”

His friend covertly brushed his fingers over Noctis’ arm. “If you want me to. I was planning on staying the night.”

“Then stay here.”

Prompto’s cheeks pinkened at the request in front of Ignis and Gladio, but he didn’t refuse.

“Well good, then Prompto can nurse you and I’ll come check on you in the morning.” Gladio rose from the armchair and made for the door.

Ignis, thoughtful as always, placed another full glass on the nightstand for Noctis before he too left the room.

“Aren’t you tired?” Noctis asked Prompto as his friend leaned back against the pillows behind them.

“Well yeah, but I’ll stay up with you if you want company.”

Noctis shakily reached over to place his drained water glass down beside the full one and turned on his side to face Prompto. Thoughts from before he’d fallen asleep earlier that afternoon came flooding back to him. He and Prompto were both alone now, and his friend seemed open for a conversation. He was just sick enough that recklessly broaching the topic of their intimacy seemed like a perfectly adequate course of action at this quiet hour.

“I wanted to talk to you about something earlier,” he began, too tired to feel like he was being stupid.

“Yeah? Shoot.” Prompto regarded him steadily with a gaze that calmed Noctis with its earnesty.

“I love you, and I want to spend more time with you.” Noctis cleared his throat, hoping that his voice wouldn’t give out halfway through his explanation. “I know we see each other a lot here, but I feel,” he paused, searching for the right words to express what he wanted without seeming too needy. But he _was_ needy. He’d admit that right now. When it came to Prompto’s attention, he felt like he could never get enough. “What I mean is, I enjoy what we have now, but I want to be closer to you. I want more.”

Prompto shifted to mirror Noctis’ pose and smiled. “Me too. I’m really sorry you feel like things are- like I’m not paying attention to you. The truth is, I haven’t been. I’ve been so wrapped up in school and Crownguard training.” He sighed. “I want to do everything I can to help you, Noct.”

“I know you do, and you’re working so hard. I guess I feel sometimes like you might resent me for all of it.”

“I could never resent you. For anything,” Prompto murmured, pulling Noctis into a hug. “I want to be useful to you and stay with you even after you become king. I can do that as a member of the Crownsguard. That’s why I’ve been working so hard to pass my exam.”

Noctis burrowed into his friend’s embrace. “You’re not tired of it? You don’t feel like you should be doing something else with your life?”

Prompto chuckled. “To be fair, I hadn’t thought much about it, then your dad suggested this and everything just sort of fell into place.”

Noctis sighed, not unhappily. “You put so much faith in fate.”

“I put a lot of faith in you too, but I hear what you’re saying.” He squeezed Noctis. “After all of the Crownsguard stuff, I’ll be able to be with you more. Just a few more weeks.” Prompto’s cool fingers brushed through his hair like before. “How’re you feeling?”

“Hot”

“I coulda told you that a long time ago, but personally I’d say ‘beautiful’ is a better adjective for you.”

Noctis huffed a laugh. “Ha ha ha, Prompto.”

“So sarcastic. Come on, you love my bad jokes.”

“A shame Cor can’t teach you to wield shitty humor as a weapon.”

“Dude, you’re brutal when you’re sick.”

* * *

 

Noctis could barely contain his excitement.

He was pretty sure his father had figured that out hours ago when Noctis’ foot kept tapping the floor beneath the huge table where he and the council were seated. He’d shot Noctis a few curious glances over the course of the discussion, but continued to listen to the briefing presented by Drautos on the progress, or lack thereof, of the Kingsglaive in holding back the Niflheim Empire’s advancement.

While the Kingsglaive had certainly developed tactics to slow the imperial war machine, Lucis simply did not have the resources to continue resisting assault after assault. It was a troubling set of circumstances, but Noctis trusted that his father would come up with some plan. He’d kept the peace with the Empire for the last 30 years. He would safeguard Insomnia. Noctis knew he would.

It was with little trouble, then, that Noctis could allow his mind to wander to Prompto’s exam and how his friend was faring. For the last few days Prompto had been a nervous wreck. Noctis had seen very little of his friend even though they had been sleeping less than four floors away from each other. Tonight, hopefully, Prompto would get the news that he was finally a fully fledged member of the Crownsguard and officially be sworn into Noctis’ service.

Prompto may not have been so sure of his success, but Noctis had complete faith that his friend would pass his exam with flying colors. Even Ignis had mentioned being impressed with the amount of work and dedication Prompto had put into learning everything required “and in so short a time” Noctis’ remembered him saying. It was true. Both Ignis and Gladio had the advantage of knowing they would be serving Noctis from very young ages, and with that came the benefit of _years_ of training. Prompto was attempting to match them with zeal and a skilled trigger finger.

Prompto should be proud of himself. If he wasn’t, Noctis was sure he was proud enough for the both of them.

Perhaps an hour more passed before the council had decided to retire for the evening, and Noctis could feel the long hours spent in his straight-backed chair take a toll on his body as he stood with an undignified stretch.

“Have you heard anything?” His father asked in a quiet undertone as council members filed out of the room. “Today is the day, is it not?”

Noctis nodded. “He said he was going to finish up tonight. Guess they had to start after Cor’s rounds.”

“It’s a rare thing indeed when The Marshal takes a liking to a trainee.”

Noctis smiled. “Everybody likes Prompto.”

His father chuckled in agreement as the pair of them made their way to the doorway. Noctis felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket.

“I wonder if that’s Cor now.”

As if summoned by the mere mention of his name, Cor Leonis stood just outside the door, performing a quick respectful bow to Regis before straightening and turning his attention to Noctis.

“I figured you’d want to know Prompto passed. He’s official.” Cor stated in his gruff, no-nonsense way.

Noctis grinned. “No way! So quickly?”

Cor nodded once. “He’s a hell of a shot, but it’s a good thing the Nifs won’t be making him take any written exams.”

“No one performs well on written exams,” Regis replied thoughtfully.

“Especially Prompto,” Noctis muttered.

Noctis felt his phone vibrate again and took it out to see who trying to get ahold of him. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw it was Prompto.

 

_Prompto A: Guess what!_

_Prompto A: I did the thing!_ (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 

Noctis grinned, and was in the middle of typing his response when another message loaded into the chat.

 

 _Prompto A: Gladio says we should go out to celebrate._ ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ

 

_Noctis LC: Come to my room first. I have a surprise for you._

 

_Prompto A: A surprise?? What is it!_

 

_Noctis LC: I’m not going to tell you. That’s why it’s called a surprise._

 

Noctis looked up from his phone to see his father watching him carefully, trying and failing to hide an amused smile.

“Gladio and Prompto are inviting me to go out. I’ll catch dinner tomorrow?” Noctis questioned, knowing his father wouldn’t stop him, but feeling the need to ask anyway.

“Of course,” Regis replied. “But don’t go overboard. You still need to be able to pay attention tomorrow.”

Noctis was already moving down the hall. “Right! See you tomorrow!”

When Noctis reached his room Prompto was already waiting outside for him looking like he was fresh from a shower.

“I didn’t call you away from something important, did I?” he asked, eying Noctis’ suit.

“No, we had just finished up.” Noctis replied and grabbed for Prompto’s hand to tug him through the door as he opened it. “Come on. I’ve been waiting a while to give you this.”

Prompto was bemused but smiling. “This isn’t for passing is it? We didn’t know until today.”

Noctis let go of Prompto’s hand to disappear into his closet. He rummaged around for a moment, finally finding the box he’d stashed beneath a pile of clean shirts Ignis would have a seizure over if he discovered they’d been thrown on the floor.

“You didn’t know. Everyone else did,” Noctis replied, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he emerged to hand Prompto a small, lightweight box.

The truth was, Noctis had the thing made a while ago, intending to give it to Prompto for his birthday. Now seemed the right occasion, however, and the sentiment he wanted to convey with the gift was more accurate now than it would be at a later time.

Prompto fingered the box carefully, holding it with a kid of reverence that amused Noctis while also making him impatient.

“You _can_ open it, you know.”

“Sorry,” Prompto chuckled. “I was just thinking about how nice it was for you to get something for me. You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to. Now open it!” Noctis laughed, not attempting to hide how much affection he held for Prompto’s sweet, unassuming nature.

Prompto smiled at him, a little exasperated, and opened the box. Inside was the gift Noctis had commissioned months ago, still safe and sound in a nest of tissue paper it didn’t need. The leather band was similar to one Prompto had worn when they’d first met that had since worn out. His friend had always liked wearing large bracelets around his wrists, and Noctis had thought the black leather material would go well with what, at the time he’d assumed, would be Prompto’s Crownsguard uniform. There was one other detail, though, that made the band just a little more personal.

“Q-quo- Noct what the heck does this say? I can’t read dead languages,” Prompto smiled, cheeks flushed. He looked pleased with the gift.

“Quo posuisti cor tuum ut facias,” Noctis supplied helpfully. “It means ‘You can do whatever you set your heart to’, roughly. Do you like it?”

Prompto picked Noctis up in a bear hug, squeezing him tightly. “I love it! I can’t believe you did this for me.” He then set Noctis back down to put on the bracelet.

“You can’t?” Noctis teased, elated that his gift had gone over well

Prompto finished fastening the buckle that linked the two ends of the band together and looked up at Noctis with a grin. “Well, I can, of course. I guess I just wasn’t expecting it. Thank you. This- it really means a lot to me, Noctis.” He then leaned in to place a quick kiss to Noct’s mouth.

Noctis followed Prompto when he pulled back, sliding his arms around his friend to give him a kiss of his own. Prompto made a sound in the back of his throat, surprised, but wasted no time in tracing his fingertips down Noctis’ sides to settle on his hips and pull him closer.

They had kissed like this hundreds of times and each time Noctis would allow Prompto to set the tone of the encounter because, internally, he had always been warring with himself over whether or not he was pushing his friend too hard - if his transparent _want_ for Prompto would just end up pushing him away. Since his illness several weeks ago- since they’d come to a sort of understanding about where they each envisioned their relationship going, Noctis had grown steadily bolder with his advances. Prompto didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, but never initiated the daring sort of petting Noctis wanted unless he was directed.

So Noctis was surprised, to say the least, when Prompto’s hands left Noctis’ hips to push the suit jacket from his shoulders. Noctis shimmied the rest of the way out of the jacket, releasing his grip on Prompto for only a moment before he was pressing back into him with another kiss. Prompto pulled him closer still, arm wrapping around his waist, fingers settling at the base of his spine to curl into the fabric of Noctis’ shirt. Prompto’s other hand wandered up to Noctis’ jaw where he used his thumb to angle Noctis’ head a little further to the side so he could deepen their kiss.

Noctis whimpered, pressing closer to Prompto and finding him just as hard as Noctis was. On instinct Noctis rocked himself against his friend, letting out another whine. Prompto bucked against him, fingers tightening in Noctis’ shirt to pull it free from his slacks. Skin exposed, Prompto slid his fingers beneath Noctis’ waistband and pulled him firmly against his arousal with a shudder that had Noctis so impatient with need that he didn’t hear the first knock on the door.

Noctis so wanted to be _closer_ to Prompto that he eventually succeeded in backing his friend up against the nearest wall. Pinned, Prompto used the leverage to further slid his hand down Noctis’ ass and dropped his head to place open mouthed kisses along Noctis’ neck.

Meanwhile, Noctis eagerly hiked Prompto’s shirt up over his stomach, fingers exploring every subtle curve of muscle to be found between his sternum and his navel. Bravely, his touch drifted lower, skimming across Prompto’s belt and over the hard line of arousal obscured by his friend’s clothes.

He wanted it _off._ He wanted Prompto naked to tease and touch and _suck_ and he was going to strip him down one way or another in the next thirty seconds or he was going to _die_ from want of it.

Noctis was in the middle of tugging at Prompto’s belt when the second knock sounded, causing both Prompto and Noctis to freeze.

“Noctis, Gladio has been trying to reach you for the last ten minutes. Are we to celebrate Prompto’s entry into the Crownguard within the next century or not?”

Ignis. Noctis groaned, pressing his forehead to Prompto’s chest. “I can think of at least five things I would rather do to celebrate right now than go out with Ignis and Gladio,” Noctis muttered.

Prompto laughed, breathless. “Well, no one said we couldn’t continue this later.”

Noctis looked up at him with a glare, tugging on Prompto’s belt. “Really, Prompt? I don’t want to wait.”

Prompto leaned in to give Noctis another scorching kiss. “Don’t they say waiting is half the fun?”

“I want to throw elementia at them, whoever “they” are.”

“Noctis?” Ignis called from the door again.

“Coming!” Noctis called back. Then, “I wish,” beneath his breath.

Prompto just laughed at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Prompto was Crownsguard Noctis was, by oath, Prompto’s number one priority. He was sworn to protect him.
> 
> Though, Prompto considered as he tugged Noctis down the hallway of his friend’s apartment, no one had probably thought prioritizing the prince meant stripping him out of his clothes and kissing him into a frenzied mess .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my wonderful readers! <3
> 
> Note: First time writing m/m sexbang time, so please be gentle.

Noctis’ feathers were definitely still ruffled, even after hours at the arcade and a few drinks. Prompto would have been more worried if he didn’t know the exact reason why his friend was so irritated.

All night he’d been close to Prompto, so close that Prompto couldn’t remember any point in time when he hadn’t felt Noctis’ fingers in his clothes or against his skin. He wasn’t complaining. Prompto liked the attention and the feeling of being wanted. Noctis had always given him that, of course, but now it was new. It was different. They had both crossed a line earlier that night and, Prompto could sympathize with Noctis, it had been hard to rein himself in.

He knew Noctis loved him and Prompto had _always_ loved Noctis, and now that Prompto had time to breathe between school and training he could finally sort himself out well enough to move forward with his relationship. While he could appear a bit air headed at times, Prompto had always thought he was very good at prioritizing the important things and people in his life. He was sorry that Noctis had been lower on the list than usual in the weeks before his Crownsguard exam, and the fact that his friend had to come out and remind him of it _while he was half delirious with fever_ had eaten at him since.

The whole ordeal had motivated him for several reasons, the most important being the chance to be useful to Noctis, and another was just being _close_ to Noctis.

Now that Prompto was Crownsguard Noctis was, by oath, Prompto’s number one priority. He was sworn to protect him.

Though, Prompto considered as he tugged Noctis down the hallway of his friend’s apartment, no one had probably thought prioritizing the prince meant stripping him out of his clothes and kissing him into a frenzied _mess_.

“Good thinking about the apartment,” Noctis hummed between kisses, his fingers much more sure now as they deftly unfastened and removed Prompto’s belt.

Prompto chuckled. “You didn’t really give me much of a choice.”

Noctis froze, his hands resting on Prompto’s hips as he sharply looked up at him. His eyes were wide with worry.

“Not what I meant,” Prompto clarified. He pulled Noctis against him, kissing him once on the mouth before placing another on his friend’s jaw.

Prompto felt the tension ease out of Noctis’ body. He could understand his nervousness. Prompto was too.

“I’m not forcing this, am I?” Noctis asked, resting his chin against Prompto’s collar.

The vulnerability Prompto saw there reminded him of himself. Strangely, he felt reassured by it, knowing that he wasn’t the only one wanting everything to be just right - that he wasn’t the only one who was emotionally invested in their relationship. That he and Noctis, two completely different people when looking in from the outside, could be so similar was heartening. Prompto had difficulty imagining many people found someone so perfect to share themselves with.

He was _stupidly_ lucky.

Thoughts like that gave Prompto the confidence to be himself with Noctis. He knew he could speak freely, affectionately, and his friend wouldn’t think less of him for it. Over the last year that self assuredness had only grown within him, and he guessed that finally making it into the Crownsguard was further proof that he _could_ do what he set his mind to.

His thoughts drifted to the leather band at his wrist and he felt his heart squeeze in his chest.

“Prompt?” Noctis asked again.

Prompto shook his head and turned his attention back to Noctis with a smile. “Sorry. No, you’re not forcing me.” He tucked his thumb against Noctis’ chin and gently pried his friend’s lips apart. “I sort of got distracted by you,” he said honestly, dipping his head to kiss Noctis again.

Noctis leaned further into him, palms spreading over the curve of his ribcage and up to his chest. The slight brush of attention against Prompto’s nipples, even through his shirt, caused goosebumps to erupt along the length of his arms.

“What’s so distracting?” Noctis breathed, letting his hands travel slowly back down Prompto’s chest to his navel.

Prompto shuddered and took a step backward, fingers running along Noctis’ forearms beneath his shirt and catching around his elbows. He tugged, drawing his friend with him as he retreated until the pair of them hit Noctis’ closed bedroom door.

“Where do I start?” Prompto teased, his arms wrapping around the small of Noctis’ back.

Noctis took advantage of the support and molded his body to Prompto’s. His fingers threaded through his hair and pulled Prompto’s head down for another kiss instead of replying to his question. The pressure on his scalp from his friend’s grip made Prompto dizzy, eliciting a drawn out moan that only served to embolden Noctis.

One of his Noct's hands drifted down along Prompto’s cheek, his neck, and down the length of his torso. Then lower, below his belt, and his fingers brushed against the outline of Prompto’s arousal before taking him completely in hand through his clothes. Noctis’ touch was clumsy, but effective, a spike of heat lancing through Prompto’s belly as his hands found Noctis’ rear. He squeezed once and reached lower, gripping Noct’s thighs to spread his friend’s legs apart and lift him so that Prompto could properly grind their hips together. Noct’s legs immediately came around his hips in a tight squeeze, pulling Prompto more forcefully against him.

The sound of Prompto’s name, breathy and desperate, made his knees weak. Trying to steady himself, if that was even possible at this point, Prompto twisted around so that Noctis’ back was flat against the door. Noctis was pinned, panting hotly while Prompto’s hips rolled out a steady tortuous rhythm against him.

Prompto had enough of clothing when the wandering caress of his lips met with the collar of Noctis’ shirt and, with a skill he hadn’t realized he possessed, began to use one hand to unbutton the impediment while the other unfastened Noctis’ pants.

His friend sighed beautifully when Prompto reached between them to pull Noct’s erection free.

“Please tell me if I’m doing something to make you uncomfortable,” Prompto said thickly.

“You stopping is making me uncomfortable,” Noctis pouted, petulant, his cock twitching in Prompto’s hand.

He chuckled, teasing another sigh out of Noctis when he gently stroked his erection from the velvety head to the base. In response he could see Noctis squirm, and the shudder that rippled through him.

“Well I am new to this,” Prompto explained with a wry note to his voice. “And I’m not really sure what you’re into. _Some_ direction might be nice.”

Prompto wanted to laugh again at the utterly confused expression clearing Noctis’ lustful gaze. His eyes were so dark it was like peering up into the night sky, and Prompto thought again of just how _gorgeous_ the prince was - especially when flushed with arousal, shirt slipping from his shoulders and his bare cockhead wet with arousal in Prompto’s hand.

Prompto couldn’t help the hard jerk of his hips at the thought that Noctis was all his and _wanting_ him. It was almost too good to be true.

“Stroke me,” Noctis finally said, the demand sounding more like a plea when he bucked up into Prompto’s grip.

Prompto obliged, and squeezed Noctis’ cock firmly while he pumped his hand along his length, thumb rubbing over the slick underside of the head with each stroke. The _sounds_ Noctis made went straight to Prompto’s groin, and if he wasn’t hard enough before, he was now painfully aware of his own desire. He could ignore the urge to gratify himself, however, as long as Noctis kept writhing and moaning in his arms.

“Prompt,” Noctis whined, seeming unsure of what he wanted to say.

Instead, Prompto felt him reach out to grip the hair at the base of his neck and pull him into a wet, open-mouthed kiss. One of his hands then fisted into his shirt and _yanked_ , tearing the seam at the collar with a faint ripping noise Prompto could care less about.

“Get naked,” Noctis hummed against Prompto’s mouth.

Prompto squeezed Noctis’ cock in response. “I’ll have to stop this.”

Noctis threw his head back in frustration, thwacking it against the door as he used it to grind into Prompto’s grip. “Please?”

It wasn’t like Prompto would have refused him anyway. With one last kiss he withdrew from Noctis and made quick work of his shirt, turning behind him to toss it onto Noctis’ couch. Before he could turn back around his friend had dropped to his knees in front of him, surprising Prompto when he gripped the back of his thighs and pulled him forward to mouth his cock through the material of his pants. Noctis groaned, the sound muffled by the fabric where his nose brushed against the curve of Prompto’s thigh.

 _Holy hell_.

Prompto used a hand to catch himself against the wall. Noctis was unrelenting, hands drifting upwards to squeeze Prompto’s ass while he rubbed his lips, his teeth, and his tongue over his cock. Slowly, Noctis inched closer to Prompto, fingers running along the waist of Prompto’s pants until he reached the zipper. He hummed as he began to unfasten it, the sound coursing through Prompto as a violent shiver. When Noctis finally freed his arousal and took him into his mouth Prompto had to choke back a sob of relief.

“Noct!” He was painfully hard, and even the slightest bit of attention had him twitching in Noctis’ hot, wet mouth and on the verge of orgasm.

Noctis only moaned in reply, laving his tongue along the underside of Prompto’s cock while he reached down to tend to himself. The image of Noctis pumping his own neglected arousal as his swollen lips parted around Prompto’s, cheeks flushed, brow damp with sweat - it was maddening. Another shudder accompanied the growing pressure at the base of Prompto’s spine. Maybe a bit more forcefully than necessary, Prompto slid his fingers through Noctis’ hair and gripped him firmly. Whether he was trying to hold Noctis still or pull his mouth further onto his cock, he had no idea, but his friend seemed to enjoy it either way as a long and loud groan slipped past his lips. Prompto could hardly help himself. He snapped his hips forward and felt the wet heat of Noct’s mouth take in all of him with a surprised choke. Prompto withdrew immediately, but at the pressure of one of Noctis’ hands on the back of his thigh slid forward again and found a quick shallow rhythm that his friend mimicked with his fist as it clenched his own cock.

Tingling heat spread from Prompto’s lower belly, feeling like a tight rubber band ready to snap. He could hardly keep himself up as the feeling rattled through his limbs and numbed him to anything but the feeling of Noct sucking him off and the sight of his friend pleasuring himself to the act. With a needy whimper, he leaned harder against the wall and tightened his hand again in Noctis’ hair.

Noctis tensed at the action, his whole body shuddering.

He released Prompto’s cock with a wet pop and thrust once into his fist before he came, panting, onto the floor. His friend’s eyes were hazy with lust as he looked up at Prompto and pressed his forehead against his thigh. Noctis wasn’t through with him though, and as Prompto gripped himself to finish his friend ran his fingertips up the back of Prompto’s legs and nipped at his oversensitive skin.

“I want you to fuck me next time,” Noctis murmured, blue eyes flicking up to meet Prompto’s as he placed a kiss against the inside of his thigh.

Fucking _six,_ Prompto had never come so hard in his life.

Arms and legs feeling like jelly, Prompto flopped against the wall and slid down it, breathing hard like he’d ran a few miles. Immediately Noctis slipped between his legs and draped himself against Prompto’s chest.

“That was-” Prompto tried, and failed, to describe how he felt.

Elated, a little embarrassed, _completely_ satisfied - they all fit but fell surprisingly short of the euphoric sort of bliss he felt when he wrapped his arms around Noctis.

“Yeah,” his friend supplied, seeming to be possessed of the same feeling Prompto was. “But you will, right?”

“Hm?” Prompto hummed, his attention drifting.

“You’ll have sex with me next time. Properly?”

Prompto opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and smiled wryly at Noctis. “Give me a minute.”

“Not right now.” Noctis snorted, a sound Prompto thought was hilarious coming from the next king of Lucis.

Undignified was about the right description.

“Right. We need to actually figure out what the hell we’re doing.” Prompto reasoned, holding Noctis closer to his chest. He liked the sensation of being so close, skin to skin with his friend - lover.

A few moments of silence passed, and Prompto had thought Noctis had fallen asleep before he spoke up again.

“Prompt?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” his friend said quietly, punctuating the statement with a kiss to Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto smiled, _really_ smiled, and hid the expression against the crown of Noctis’ head. “I love you too, Noct.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, wait up!”

Prompto called out to Noctis, managing to catch up to his friend’s hurried stalk down one of the citadel’s hallways. And Noctis _was_ stalking, like a caged animal. He’d been pissed ever since he left the King’s study, and refused to speak to Prompto, or even look him in the eye, since.

It’d only been a couple years since Prompto had begun to read the more intimate aspects of his friend’s body language - since the first time they had been together in Noct’s apartment - but Prompto felt he knew his lover well enough now to understand something was _very_ wrong.

Noctis never ignored him, and his caginess was downright concerning.

Prompto thought his friend’s unease could be from a hundred different things. Lately Niflheim had taken to waging battles so close to Insomnia that the Glaive were constantly on guard. The Crownsguard, too, were on high alert. Gladio watched Noctis around the clock but for when he was with Prompto, and Ignis had to drive him everywhere just in case the Empire had it in mind to hire an assassin to get rid of the only prince Lucis had.

Only a few days ago the Imperial Chancellor had arrived to speak with the king. Prompto hadn’t been let in on the subject of the conversation, but Insomnia had been buzzing with word of a peace treaty.

“Noct?” Prompto reached out to grab his friend’s arm, surprised when he knocked it away with an angry snarl.

“Stop it! Don’t touch me!”

Prompto felt his stomach drop and his heart squeeze. Had he done something wrong?

Seeming unsure of what to do with his hands, Noctis shoved them back through his hair and laughed. It was shaky, sounding more like the start of a sob than anything else. “You can’t touch me anymore.”

Prompto blinked, his heart beginning to beat loudly in his chest. “What? Why? Noct, what the hell is going on?”

He wasn’t going to cry. He _couldn’t_ cry. Not here in the stupid hall where anyone could see him lose his damn mind if Noctis was serious. “Look, if I did something stupid just tell me. I’m sorry, for whatever it was.” Prompto reached out again to try and coerce Noctis into a hug. _Something_. Prompto felt lost without his touch just then.

Noctis backed away, shaking his head as tears began to spill down his cheeks.

Prompto looked around quickly, spying the doorway to one of the lesser used meeting rooms. He acted fast, faster than Noctis could refuse him, and pulled his friend into the room and shut the door behind them.

“Noct, please,” he begged, drawing his friend closer into a tight hug. “What’s wrong?”

Noctis lost it, tears beginning to flow freely as he surged to cling to him. His hands fisted in the back of Prompto’s jacket.

“I can’t believe he did it.”

“Who did what?”

Noctis’ reply was barely audible over his muffled sobs into Prompto’s shoulder.

“Dad. H-he-” Noctis began sobbing all over again, his body shaking with nerves. “I have to get married.”

Prompto went still, his hand freezing where it had been rubbing against Noctis’ back. “What?”

“You heard me!” he cried, looking up sharply to glare at Prompto before the expression dissolved into a watery grimace. “I have to get married. To Luna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psych!  
> This isn't happy at all!  
> But you're still wonderful readers...who need to prepare for the angst train that has arrived several chapters ahead of schedule.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gladio, I can’t even look at him without feeling like I can’t breathe. I need to focus on what’s happening with Niflheim. Insomnia is in danger and I have to be present. Protecting Lucis is the reason I was born. It’s the reason Ignis has spent most of his life trying to get me to eat vegetables. It’s the reason you taught me to defend myself, and why you protect me even though I know sometimes you’d rather have a king that knew what the hell he was doing. It’s about time I step up and get over thinking that I could have something, anything, for myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, friends! The second to final chapter is here as the road trip looms before us.  
> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments. I SO appreciate them!
> 
> Note: Character mentions of depression in this chapter. Read with discretion.

Noctis huffed angrily for what felt like hundredth time that day, slouching further into his chair while he listened to yet another briefing on the situation outside the city walls. Things were bad. Very bad, and to that end he could understand the high tensions and grim faces surrounding the table, and the uncharacteristic harshness in his father’s mien.

He tried not to care overmuch about that, given that his father could hardly have been said to consider Noctis’ feelings about _anything_ lately.

He grit his teeth and clenched his fist beneath the table at the thought. The anger welling up within him at the mere thought of his father’s latest command was overpowering.

_You must marry Lunafreya._

Regis had said it with such forcefulness and dispassion that Noctis knew only the king was present in the room with him. His father was long gone. _Why_ Noctis _had_ to marry Luna didn’t seem to matter in the least, nor did Noctis’ established, long term relationship with Prompto.

Noctis had thought his father approved. It wasn’t like he had been keeping Prompto like some kind of dirty secret in his closet.

But now…

He felt suddenly ill, like he was going to throw up in his lap.

He didn’t _want_ to marry Luna. He didn’t _want_ to spend the rest of his life with anyone but Prompto. He understood that it was his duty as the next king, and that he had a responsibility to the crown to see to the safety and protection of his people. But knowing didn’t make any of it fair.

Not in the least.

Blinking rapidly to stay his tears, Noctis looked up briefly at the ceiling and sighed. Clarus looked at him sharply, then glanced over to Gladio standing at the door before he rose from his seat when the last speaker had concluded their report.

“Let’s take a break,” he said. Then looked pointedly back to Noctis. “And get something to eat.”

Regis followed Clarus’ gaze curiously, then settled on Noctis with concern. He said nothing, but Noctis could read the question in his eyes just as well as if he’d spoken it.

_Aren’t you taking care of yourself?_

Noctis wouldn’t have been sure how to answer that question - respectfully, anyway. He only nodded curtly in parting to his father, and brushed past Gladio to exit the room.

“Iggy’s got something for you outside. He figured you could use a timeout.”

“I wasn’t rude. Not even once,” Noctis replied stoically.

Gladio sighed. “You speak with more than just your mouth, Noctis. Everyone knows you’re pissed, or depressed. I’m not sure which one anymore.”

“Depends on the time of day.”

Gladio stopped Noctis’ progress down the hallway with a palm to his shoulder and turned him to the side so they could properly see each other. “See Prompto, Noct. This is getting stupid. You’re upset, he’s upset, and shutting him out isn’t _fixing_ anything.”

Noctis glared up at his friend. “You don’t understand. I can’t just pretend like nothing ever happened. I loved Prompto.” His voice cracked, and he _hated_ looking weak, especially in front of Gladio. “I still love him. And I can’t- I just can’t deal with it right now.”

Gladio’s grip gentled. “I know this is all bullshit, and you’re in the middle of it. Hell, if something like this happened with Iggy and me…” He hummed, backing off the subject. “Look, I just don’t think that pushing away your best friend is making you feel better.”

“Gladio, I can’t even _look_ at him without feeling like I can’t breathe. I need to focus on what’s happening with Niflheim. Insomnia is in danger and I have to be _present._ Protecting Lucis is the reason I was born. It’s the reason Ignis has spent most of his life trying to get me to eat vegetables. It’s the reason you taught me to defend myself, and why you protect me even though I know sometimes you’d rather have a king that knew what the hell he was doing. It’s about time I step up and get over thinking that I could have something, anything, for myself.”

Noctis shrugged off Gladio’s hand and continued down the hall, probably looking as gloomy as ever. He certainly felt it.

Gladio fell into step beside him without another word. Noctis appreciated his concern, but it was misplaced. If Noctis was going to be a good king, the one everyone was hoping for, the one that wouldn’t disappoint anyone or get anybody killed making some stupid mistake, he had to give over his life - _everything_ \- to Lucis. He didn’t have a choice in the matter. He never did. It was only now that he was realizing it.

Too little, too late.

Noctis and Gladio had made it to the veranda located just outside the living quarters a few short minutes later. Ignis was already seated with a report in his lap, likely catching up on the information Noctis was being made to understand all on his own with the rest of the council, and a glass of water in hand. Noticing Noctis silently enter the space and make way for the table laid out with food and drink, Ignis closed his report and assessed him with a critical eye.

“How is the council?” he asked, moving over without a word to make room for Gladio at the bench on which he was sitting.

“Fine,” Noctis replied. He tentatively placed a sandwich in a napkin and poured himself a glass of water. He probably wouldn’t eat today, at least at the moment. He was too upset over his conversation with Gladio.

Gladio had been right about one thing. He was depressed, he knew that. He just didn’t know how to get over it or manage with with anything but time. Even that was difficult, because he didn’t _want_ to get over Prompto. Somehow, in a small, panicked, desperate part of his brain, Noctis was afraid that if he moved on it would equate to forgetting Prompto altogether. It was stupid and ridiculous. Even he could see he was far from rational lately, but he had to keep going.  

Ignis’ gaze was piercing as he watched Noctis take a seat on the bench opposite him. “What are your plans for this evening?”

Noctis shrugged a shoulder, feeling brave, and hungry, enough to nibble on the corner of the sandwich. “Nothing. The usual.”

“As I thought. Come to my quarters for dinner.” Ignis replied matter-of-factly.

“Iggy, I really don’t feel like it.”

“Are you dining with the King?” he parried.

Noctis frowned. “Not if I can help it.”

“As I thought. Come for dinner, or I will send Gladio to fetch you.”

“Ignis…”

“Don’t _Ignis_ me in that tone. You can arrive on your own two feet, none the worse for wear, or I shall simply let Gladio drag you down the hall by your ankles kicking and screaming, if he must.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare. That’s not your style.”

“I am entirely capable of looking the other way when necessary. Do not test me, Noctis.”

Noctis sighed, biting off a corner of the sandwich without realizing in his frustration with his advisor. “Fine,” he said around a mouthful of food. “Have it your way.”

Ignis smirked. “I always do.”

* * *

 

Dinner had been a nice change of pace, if Noctis were honest with himself. At least he hadn’t been alone.Thought despite Ignis’ best efforts to try and cheer him up and get him to eat a little more than he had been, Noctis couldn’t shake his own upset. It was a little hard to explain, even for himself, and he often found himself questioning why his body felt so _useless_ at all. It wasn’t as if he enjoyed being hungry, sad and irritable.

It was only...every time he thought about Prompto he felt suddenly stricken somehow. His throat would close up and he would feel like he was choking on the volume of his own sorrow. He hardly felt rested, even though he slept far more than usual and, up until tonight, he had been avoiding contact with people more than absolutely necessary. He was trying to protect himself, Ignis had said earlier that night while Noctis pushed his food around on his plate, but it wasn’t healthy and Noctis should probably speak to someone about it all soon.

In a strange moment of clarity Noctis thought he might actually take his friend’s advice. He was uncertain how much longer he would be able to stand feeling so broken open and raw.

Even Gladio had offered some advice to Noctis to supplement Ignis’ suggestion, mentioning that working out might take the edge off of whatever Noctis was feeling long enough to leave him in peace - maybe long enough to let him truly sleep for the first time in days.

As it was, Noctis was already laying wide awake in bed, mind rushing through everything that had happened that day and then some. He was worried about Insomnia, concerned about his father even if he was still unbelievably angry with him. He wondered about Prompto and just what he had been doing since he hadn’t seen his friend in days - not since Noctis had told him to stay away from him.

He rolled onto his side, curling his knees up to his chest, and wondered when he might be able to forget the hurt look in Prompto’s eyes as he said it. Prompto had tried to reason with Noctis, but he just didn’t understand.

Noctis’ marriage to Luna was purely diplomatic. Everyone knew the King of Lucis and the Oracle of Tenebrae were never supposed to be married. Each family had a duty to the crystal, passed down through the blood from generation to generation. Intermarrying could have a disastrous impact on the future protection of the crystal. Noctis even remembered when Lady Sylva had died that his father had expressed concern over Luna taking on the responsibilities of an Oracle so young. Noctis wasn’t aware of all the particulars, but he knew enough to realize that Luna had been taking her life into her hands before she could carry on the line. Succession had been left to her brother, Ravus, and no one had heard from him in years.

For some reason or another, however, now none of that succession bullshit seemed to matter. Noctis and Luna were going to be married against their will to cement a peace between Lucis and Niflheim that Noctis was unsure he truly believed in. If his marriage was supposed to be a symbol of the peace, then why was there talk of him traveling to Altissia? Wouldn’t it have made more of a statement to have the wedding in Insomnia, as a gesture of goodwill on Niflheim’s part?

Regardless of his suspicions, this peace was something Noctis had to see through. By going along with it he was protecting Luna, his father, his people and, most importantly, Prompto. Noctis would never forgive himself if he callously rejected an opportunity to end the war and it resulted in his friend’s deaths.

He wasn’t that strong. He could never be that strong. And Prompto deserved to live a full and happy life, without Noctis, if that’s how fate would have it. If Noctis was sure about anything, it was that he would move heaven and earth to protect the people he loved.

Noctis flopped onto his back with a resigned sigh, waiting a few moments before rising. He wasn’t getting any sleep tonight, that much was obvious, and perhaps in an uncharacteristic show of taking Gladio’s advice, he got dressed to go work out for a few hours.

Maybe he’d end up feeling a little better after all. Anything was better than mulling over what if’s and might have been’s with no end in sight.

Noctis’ darkly optimistic mood followed him down to the lower levels of the citadel, quiet as most of its occupants slept. He hadn’t anticipated meeting anyone on his way to the gym as even the Glaive never woke up this early to spar. Perhaps that was why he was so surprised to see the overhead light shining from beneath the closed doors leading to the training room.

Well, maybe Clarus enjoyed getting up at the crack of dawn to get in a few hours. That seemed like something the hardass would do.

Noctis pushed open the doors with a greeting on the tip of his tongue before it slid back and died in his throat.

There, practicing forms in the middle of the space, was Prompto. Noctis’ loud entrance startled him enough that he jumped, breaking his concentration with a yelp. Upon noticing that is was Noctis who had intruded into his space, Prompto flushed, and averted his eyes in a hurry.

“Sorry. I wasn’t expecting anyone down here.”

Noctis thought hard about turning right back around and marching up to his room, but _seeing_ Prompto - being in the same room as Prompto, even for just a minute, was too tempting. He could stay. They hadn’t spoken in days and he _missed_ his best friend with a ferocity that clawed at him.

“I wasn’t thinking anybody was awake at this hour,” Noctis mumbled.

“Oh,” Prompto replied, moving a little closer to where Noctis stood stiff near the door. ”I usually come down at this time. It’s better for-”

 _Avoiding you_ , Noctis thought he could fill in what Prompto would never say.

“It’s better for my schedule, now that I’m helping Cor patrol the wall,” he finished.

Noctis took his friend in, noticing the damp strands of hair stuck to his temples and the thin sheen of sweat that covered his arms. He was breathing a little hard, eyes bright from exertion. Noctis had to clench his fist to keep himself from reaching for him. He wanted to rush Prompto, to pull him into his arms and press his face into his damp neck and whisper a thousand apologies to him for _everything_.

But he’d already apologized, so much, and saying anything further would just open wounds both of them were better off leaving alone.

“I’m sorry about barging in. I’ll, uh, go.” Noctis gestured lamely to the door as if Prompto had no idea where it was located, and turned to leave before he could do something stupid.

Very briefly, he thought about just running away. He could take Prompto with him and he could change his name and they could go beyond the wall and live away from the war and his arranged marriage and they could be _happy_.

It was stupid to think about, and he would never do that to his father, or his people. But the notion sat there, at the back of his mind, ready to pounce whenever he felt the least bit inadequate for the task set before him.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid._

“W-wait, Noct!”

Noctis turned at Prompto’s call automatically. “What is it?”

“Spar with me? Since we’re both here.”

There was a niggling sensation in the back of Noctis’ head that told him it probably wasn’t a wise decision to stay in the room with Prompto for longer than was necessary. He was too entranced by the possibility, however, of being able to be near him for just a few more minutes.

“Alright,” he agreed slowly, venturing further into the room to meet Prompto at the center. “Were you practicing anything specific before I interrupted?”

“Hand to hand stuff. Cor keeps dropping me on my ass whenever we practice and with the Empire being, well, _the Empire_ , we figured now’s the time to perfect it before I need to use it for real.”

The bout lasted for all of five minutes before Noctis had to tap out. It was too much. He wasn’t focusing on landing hit or parrying Prompto’s. Instead, he was too aware of the smell of Prompto’s sweat, the familiar heat of his body, and the sheer presence of his friend next to him. All he wanted to do was throw his arms around him and rub up against him like a cat missing his owner. And he _would_ in the next thirty seconds if Prompto didn’t get the hell off of him.

Prompto released the hold he had on his arms and sat up over Noctis’ stomach, Noct sprawled on the floor beneath him. He was breathing heavily and cocked his head to the side in silent query. “You okay?”

“I can’t do this,” Noctis admitted, a little ashamed he’d let it get this far.

“I’m sorry. I’ll ease up on-”

“No, I mean I need to leave. This. With you. I can’t.” Noctis didn’t wait for Prompto to reply, instead he began to wiggle out from under him with as little bodily contact as possible.

“Noct,” Prompto leaned over him again, caging him with his arms.

Noctis wasn’t sure if that was intentional or not.

“Please don’t go. I know it’s hard. It’s difficult for me too, but the last couple days have been hell. Would it be too much to ask to spend some time together?”

“Prompto, please.” Noctis tried to stop listening and escape, but Prompto forged on.

“You’ve been my best friend for years, Noct. I know we can’t be like we were, but I need you.” Prompto shook his head, as if to negate some part of what he’s just said. “You’re my _only_ friend, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do without you.”

Noctis steeled himself as Prompto’s lower lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears. “Don’t you understand? It would be pointless. Hanging out with you would just dredge up memories I don’t want to deal with - that I _can’t_ deal with. You’re better off just moving on and finding someone else who has the time for you.”

Prompto’s stricken expression morphed into one if incredulity and then anger. His pale brows furrowed, eyes narrowing on Noctis in a way that Noctis himself had never experienced before.

“It’s not just about you, Noctis!”

Noctis blinked, taken aback by Prompto’s outburst. Anger was something he’d never associated with him before, and hearing his voice raised in such a way was-. It was shocking.

“Don’t just assume what I want, or that you just know what’s best for me.” Prompto continued. “And maybe you don’t want to remember what we had, but _I do_! I want to have those good memories to look back on, even if they hurt. I want to remember that I loved you, Noctis! I’m not sure how you’re able to just brush all of that away, but it’s impossible for me.”

“It’s not like I want to,” Noctis murmured, thoroughly chastised. “If I had any choice at all I would find a way to save Luna, tell Niflheim to go fuck itself, and be with you.” He sighed, blinking rapidly through tears. “I’m not strong like you are.”

Prompto snorted. “That’s my line.”

Vision blurry, Noctis managed a watery smile. “There’s nothing I can do, Prompto.”

“I know that, I do, but I want to be by your side. I want you to _let_ me. I can’t lose you.”

Noctis was silent for a long while, searching Prompto’s face as his friend hovered above him, waiting. Truth be told, he wanted to agree to what Prompto had said and, remembering Gladio's words from earlier, he wondered if his refusal to see his friend really was doing more harm than it was worth. Maybe...maybe they could make it work.

“Can I think about it?”

Prompto sat back, taking Noctis’ hands to pull him into a sitting position. “I can’t make you do anything. Of course you can think about it.”

“If I said yes,” Noctis began slowly, “Do you think you could take over for Gladio on Friday?”

Prompto nodded, daring to smile. “Of course, Your Highness.”

Noctis made a disgusted noise. “Please don’t start with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last thing! If anyone is interested on Regis' take during this particular time in Smile, I have given him is own fic where he and Noctis resolve some things.  
> Find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9798500


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, dude, full sentences please.” Prompto toed the door to Noctis’ apartment shut, seeing no one outside in the hall who might take offense to the crown prince, betrothed to the Oracle, trying to climb inside his skin.
> 
> Noctis drew away, and Prompto tried not to miss the familiar warmth of his friend pressed against him, but Noctis’ gentle smile had his heart pounding again.
> 
> “So?” Prompto asked. “What don’t you have to do?”
> 
> Noctis leaned close again, lips brushing Prompto’s ear with a warm puff of breath before he murmured something, frankly, unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise (not really)! I'm a big fat liar (of course I am)! This isn't the last chapter like I thought it was going to be. Instead I'm going to continue to wrestle with the format of this story's subsequent chapters annnnd let you know when I reach a decision (probably). Sound good? Good.  
> Also, THANKS SO MUCH to those of you who commented and gave kudos last chapter! I looked at them several times while I wrestled with this one. <3 You all are the best (I can't write that without tearing up a little, can you?).  
> Additionally, This chapter contains smuttered Promptis. Read about the peens at your own risk/glee, you perverts. I really can't be pointing fingers.  
> It's also HIGHLY recommended you read this story -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9798500  
> because it has story significance for this chapter. And Regis. REGIS.

Prompto pinched the tip of his tongue between his lips as he held up the back of Iris’ phone for a closer look. He tapped once on the suspected problem, a screw jarred loose by one tumble or another, and listened carefully to it rattle around before he reseated card holder and tightened the screw back into place.

“That should do it.” He grinned up at Iris as she peered over his shoulder while he reassembled her phone and handed it back to her.  “Annnd free of charge.”

“Thanks a bunch, Prompt! I thought for sure I’d ruined it this time.” She turned it on and smiled happily as the screen blinked to life.

“You uh, ever thought about getting a case for it? It’s pretty banged up.”

Iris sighed. “The phone is Crownsguard issued. Do you know how hard it is to find cute cases for these? All of the ones I’ve seen are so _ugly_.”

Prompto laughed, rising to his feet from where he’d sat on one of the planters in the greenhouse and dusted off his pants. “You should just get the least ugly one, then, and decorate it. You’ve gotta have stickers or something, right?”

Iris’ eyes lit up. “Oh! That’s a great idea! I’ll ask Gladdy about taking me shopping after he gets off work.” She bounced away from Prompto, then spun to clasp her hands together. “Unless Iggy is free. Do you know?”

The image of Ignis, so straight-laced and dignified, weighed down with stickers, sparkles, flowers, and everything pink in a craft store made Prompto smile inwardly. He imagined Specs would love it, with all sarcasm intended. Prompto was reminded of the one time he had tracked glitter into Noct’s apartment after working on a school project, and hours later had found Ignis obsessively picking it out of the fibers in the carpet with a pair of tweezers.

 _No one_ loved arts and crafts more than Ignis. But Prompto imagined he might make an exception for Gladio’s little sister.

“As far as I know, Noctis and Gladio went to see the king a few hours ago. Ignis isn’t with them.”

“I’ll try calling him,” she replied, typing furiously away on her phone screen before she slowed and cocked her head curiously at Prompto. “How is Noct? Has he stopped being an ass to you yet?”

Prompto lips quirked into a smirk, a quiet and shy one. “He wasn’t being an ass really. I understand what he was trying to do.”

Iris rolled her eyes. “Sure, but if you love someone, wouldn’t you want to stick with them, no matter what?”

“Weeelll I don’t think it’s really that simple.”

Iris pursed her lips in a pout that only a fifteen year old could accomplish. “Well it should be. You both were a lot happier before King Regis arranged the marriage between Noct and Luna. I’ve never even met her. Who’s to say she’s not some mean person only marrying Noct for his position?”

Prompto thought he _might_ be hearing a sliver of jealousy in Iris’ voice, but he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he only shook his head and replied, “Luna seems like a nice person. She and Noctis have been keeping contact with each other since they were kids.” He didn’t mention the letter _he_ had received from Luna when he was a boy. “I could think of worse circumstances.”

Iris made that irate face again, and Prompto was reminded of Gladio when her eyes became fierce. “Doesn’t this bother you?”

“Well, yeah, but-”

Prompto’s phone chimed in his pocket, a tone he’d set specifically for Noctis years ago when he’d received it. It’d been the first time he had heard that sound in days - since the announcement.

 

_Noctis LC: Got a question I want to ask you._

 

Prompto frowned and excused himself from Iris as he turned away to reply.

 

_Prompto A: 【・ヘ・?】_

 

_Noctis LC: You know I’m going to Altissia for the wedding._

 

_Prompto A: Yeah, Cor’s been tearing his hair out about it. What’s up?_

 

_Noctis LC: Come with me. It’ll be just you, me, Gladio and Ignis._

 

Prompto froze, feeling his heart shudder in his chest before beginning to pound against his ribs. He felt cold and hot at the same time, and his palms were sweaty as he gripped his phone and tried to reply.

Could he go? Noctis was getting _married_ to Luna. Luna who, while sweet and kind, wasn’t him. He didn’t think badly about her, but he was jealous. Like Iris, he cared about Noct. A lot. Too much, probably, given the circumstances. Because of that, he wasn’t sure he could _stomach_ watching his best friend, the man he loved more than anything else, be given away to someone else.

Prompto felt uncharacteristically angry at Noctis in that moment. How could he ask something like that, knowing how Prompto felt about this. He hated it. He _hated_ being away from Noctis - unable to hug him, kiss him, or even hold his hand. Hell, he even had to be careful about how he _looked_ at him, since Iris had picked up on his pining quickly enough to be embarrassing.

Sure, he and Noct had come to an understanding last night in the gym, but that didn’t mean he was ready for _any_ of this.

 

_Noctis LC: I know it’s a lot to ask, but I want you to come. Please?_

 

Prompto had to force himself to resist that entreaty. Noctis hardly ever said _please_ unless it involved food, sex, or sleep. He could really get demanding sometimes.

 

_Prompto A: I need to think about it._

 

_He decided honesty was the best policy in this instance._

 

_Prompto A: I just don’t know if I can watch you get married to someone else, buddy._

 

_Noctis LC: Come to my apartment._

 

What the hell? What was going on with Noctis? He could be oblivious sometimes, but he was never insensitive.

Something was going on.

 

_Prompto A: Time?_

 

_Noctis LC: Now_

* * *

 

Prompto wasn’t expecting the door to fly open, or for Noctis to drag him into the apartment by his shirt collar.

He grunted with the force of Noct’s tug, disoriented by a pivot as he was pressed against the wall by a grinning, overly affectionate prince. He was even more confused by the tight, and getting tighter, hug around his midsection. But he was pleased nonetheless, even if he felt like he shouldn’t be.

“What’s this about?” he asked carefully. He patted him lightly on the shoulder, worried that if he returned Noctis’ hug he might break whatever spell his friend was definitely under.

“I don’t have to!” he cried, burrowing his nose into the curve of Prompto’s neck.

“Uh, dude, full sentences please.” Prompto toed the door to Noctis’ apartment shut, seeing no one outside in the hall who might take offense to the crown prince, betrothed to the Oracle, trying to climb inside his skin.

Noctis drew away, and Prompto tried not to miss the familiar warmth of his friend pressed against him, but Noctis’ gentle smile had his heart pounding again.

“So?” Prompto asked. “What don’t you have to do?”

Noctis leaned close again, lips brushing Prompto’s ear with a warm puff of breath before he murmured something, frankly, unbelievable.

“I don’t have to marry Luna.”

Prompto felt sick, pulling back to look at his best friend seriously. What was he talking about? Noct’s marriage to Luna was a done deal with the empire. If he didn’t go through with it, what would that mean for Insomnia and its citizens? What would happen to Luna in the meantime?

“Noctis, that’s crazy. Not going through with this would cause a diplomatic disaster!”

Noctis frowned. “You’re not happy?”

“Of course I’m-” Prompto sighed, nervously running his free hand through his hair. “What you’re saying doesn’t sound realistic to me at all. What gave you the idea?”

Noctis nodded, seeming to appear put off by Prompto’s unease for the moment. “My dad, actually.”

“Huh?”

Prompto blinked, feeling dumber than he ever had. Dumber than the one time back in high school when he had glued his fingers together with Loctite on a dare - from Noctis. It had taken a solid week for him to free his middle and ring fingers from each other.

“I went to see my dad last night, to talk about the trip with Ignis and Gladio and get everything squared away. I figured I’d take the time to smooth things over too, since I’ll be gone so long. As we were talking he said something that implied, once we got to Altissia, that it would be up to Luna and I to get married.”

“How does that even make sense?”

Noctis seemed to concede that point with a nod. “I thought about it. All night, actually. The Nifs aren’t going to allow Insomnia to retain its sovereignty - of that much I’m positive. What could they really gain from a marriage between Luna and I anyway? They captured Tenebrae years ago, and the lands they would be getting outside the wall are all high desert and pretty much worthless. They’ve already annexed everything in Lucis that had any regional value besides the city.”

“So you think this entire peace treaty is a lie?”

Noctis nodded again, stronger now that Prompto was letting his interest grow. “I do, and so does my dad, I think. So, instead of going to Altissia to actually marry Luna, I think we should go, rescue her, and come back to Insomnia as quickly as we can to prepare for whatever else the Empire is getting ready to throw at us.”

“And the Nifs won’t have a problem with that?”

“Not if I’m her husband. It was their idea.”

“You mean fake a marriage? Seriously?”

Noctis nodded again, his excitement returning. “We can help Luna get away from the Empire and bring her here where she’ll be safe, all under the guise of getting married and upholding the terms of the peace treaty.”

Prompto could hardly believe his ears. If Noctis was right, and this had truly been the King’s plan all along - and he wasn’t totally convinced that it was - then his friend was off the hook. He didn’t have to marry Luna, and they didn’t-. They didn’t-.

Prompto felt the tension leave him in a giant sigh as he pulled Noctis into a fierce hug. He buried his face into Noct’s neck, breathing deeply and feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

“This isn’t a joke, right?”

Noctis planted a firm kiss to his cheek. “Would I joke about this?” he replied, not unkindly.

“Sorry. It just doesn’t feel real,” he said with a sniffle, pulling away to offer Noctis a trembling smile. “You’re sure?”

“I am,” Noctis laughed. “And if I’m wrong, we get Luna anyway and figure something else out.”

Noctis reached up to brush his thumbs across Prompto’s cheeks, and wiped away tears as more threatened to fall. “I thought I was strong enough to give up everything for Lucis. I’m not, not by a long shot, but…” he leaned up to sweetly kiss the corner of Prompto’s mouth, “if you’re with me I think I can manage the worst of it.”

Prompto felt Noctis’ words shake him. It wasn’t as if he’d never heard him speak like that before. Noctis, when drunk especially, waxed poetic often. But there was something about this occassion, coming away from a trauma that neither of them had expected, that made his friend’s words more meaningful as they resonated within him.

But what if this wasn’t the right decision?

Prompto swallowed thickly, mind racing to either go along with Noctis or stop him from making what could be a catastrophic mistake. Just thinking about the potential backlash from the Empire if Noctis refused to bend to their demands, and what that would mean for Lucis, sent a shiver of unease down his spine.

“You believe me, right?” Noctis asked, eyes inquisitive and patient as they seemed to assess Prompto’s expression.

He knew that Noctis was really asking for Prompto to place his faith in him - to trust him when there wasn’t a clear plan and an even murkier set of outcomes surrounding the arranged marriage. And, despite his worry over what had happened to them, what was happening to them, and what _could_ happen to them, Prompto knew with certainty that he _did_ trust Noctis. If things didn’t work out … well, he’d accept that they would have to cross that bridge when they came to it.

He wasn’t willing to put off his best friend any more than he already had, and he definitely wanted the estrangement that had cut them both so low to finally stop.

Carpe diem. Seize the day, right?

Prompto smiled, a real one, and pressed his forehead against Noct’s with a happy chuckle. “‘Course I do, and I’ll go with you to Altissia, too.”

Noctis grinned as he quickly leaned up to kiss Prompto. “I knew you would.”

Prompto quirked a questioning brow. “Really?”

“Yep.” Noctis pressed his hand against Prompto’s chest and pushed him gently back against the wall to kiss him again. “I can read you like a book.”

Prompto conceded that he was probably right. Noctis was good at reading people anyway, and he and Prompto had spent so much time together since becoming friends, then lovers, that he was damn near positive his prince knew _everything_ about him.

That could go both ways, though.

“That so?” he asked, slyly brushing his fingertips down Noctis’ back, and slipping them into the dip of his spine.

Prompto caught the hand Noctis had placed against his chest and tugged him forward into an open mouthed kiss, the hand at Noct’s back drifting further down to disappear under the waist of his pants. Noctis whimpered into his mouth as Prompto palmed the curve of his ass and brought his hips forward. At the same time, Prompto’s tongue darted between his friend’s teeth. He sighed through his nose, coaxing Noctis to respond in kind before drawing his tongue between his lips and sucking.

He felt Noctis stiffen against his hip, and mimicked with his friend’s tongue what he was absolutely going to do with his cock.

Noctis whined again, and Prompto released his tongue with a wet pop and a knowing grin. “Bed?”

“Bed,” Noctis agreed, manhandling Prompto again to draw him toward his room.

* * *

 

Prompto pressed a kiss to the inside of Noctis’ ankle then drew his lips along his calf until he could nip playfully at his knee. Noctis shuddered at the touch from where he lay on his back against his bed, sweaty and panting and probably mad enough at Prompto’s teasing to light him on fire.

They’d had similar magical … hazards before, though all were accidents, of course. The power at Noctis’ fingertips during an orgasm was more like a quick shock than a lightning strike. Thankfully. The heat against his thigh now though, beneath Noctis’ palm, felt a little more intentional.

“Ready?” Prompto asked, hooking Noct’s knee over his shoulder. He pressed a slick finger against Noctis’ entrance again, knowing his friend was ready for him but unable to resist goading him into another mussed glare.

For his part, Prompto loved it when Noctis got pissy and demanding.

“Prompto, I swear, If you don’t- ngh!”

Prompto slipped the finger teasing Noctis into his body and smiled quietly, first at his friend’s over-sensitive reaction, and second at the following roll of his hips. He didn’t miss the clever way Noctis arched his back so that his ass snugged up against Prompto’s erection. Noct was doing his damndest to tempt him, and it was working.

Crooking his finger just so, enough to draw a gasping whine from Noct’s throat, Prompto tortured his lover one last time before withdrawing and replacing his finger with the hard press of his arousal. He used some of the leftover lube from preparing Noctis to coat himself and rolled his hips forward to seat himself with a low, quiet groan.

Noctis’ breathing had shallowed as he tried to relax around Prompto but, impatient as always, he began to move almost as quickly as Prompto entered him. Despite any discomfort he must have been feeling, Prompto knew what Noctis desired from him, and he wanted to give his prince whatever he possibly could. It did help that Prompto was enjoying himself too, of course. Despite being such a short time between then and the last time they had sex, it felt like an eternity.

As he began to fuck his friend in earnest, he wondered if the lovingly desperate edge he was feeling this time was a result of all of the pain and uncertainty he’d gone through the last several days. He never wanted to feel that way again - never wanted Noctis out of his life.

Prompto leaned forward, stretching himself over Noct’s body to brush a fleeting kiss over the curve of his jaw. Noctis writhed at the contact, and hummed, pleased, with every measured thrust of Prompto’s hips.

“I love you,” Prompto murmured, quiet but fierce, able to taste the saltiness of his lover’s sweat as he mouthed the place on Noct’s neck where his pulse thrummed beneath his lips.

He felt Noctis’ arms wrap around his shoulders tightly, and his friend turned his head to take Prompto’s lips in a fiery kiss. “Me too.”

Prompto laughed at Noctis’ reply, unbothered by the lack of finesse. As it was, Noctis was far more concerned with rushing to meet his orgasm than confessing a love Prompto knew full well existed between them.

Feeling a little less weighted down by the world at large, Prompto shifted the angle of his hips and pressed Noctis further into the mattress. He thrust up into his friend at such a degree Noctis tried to squirm away from the stimulation while at the same time grinding his arousal against Prompto’s stomach. Prompto could feel the slick smeared across his abdomen as it wept from Noctis’ cock and reached down to take him in hand.

It took only a few firm strokes to finish Noctis off, and Prompto wasn’t far behind. Spent, Prompto flopped to Noct’s side and sighed deeply in contentment. Noctis immediately draped at least half of his body over him, one leg thrown over his hip and his head wedged securely against Prompto’s chest. Noct’s arms bound him by the waist, tugging affectionately in a need to draw Prompto even closer.

“Stay here until we have to leave,” Noctis breathed, eyes closed.

“You mean until we head for Altissia and Lady Lunafreya?” Prompto asked, ghosting slim fingers down Noctis’ bare back. His skin prickled under Prompto’s touch, a tired muscle jumping in a ticklish spot that caused the prince to jerk, but not enough to force him to leave the warmth of Prompto’s arms.

“Mhm.”

“Of course I’ll stay with you, Noctis.”

He silently promised himself that he wouldn’t leave Noctis’ side again, not until the man he loved forced him to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis loses everything, but Prompto will always be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay everyone! I've been really struggling with how I wanted to convey this final chapter of Smile, but I think I finally struck a balance with what I wanted and what I think all of you will appreciate. Thank you all so, so much for the encouraging words you've given me throughout this story. Those comments mean more to me than I can really say.   
> Please enjoy, and see you in the Smile-verse!
> 
> Note: The Archive warnings have changed for this chapter. Descriptions of blood, wounds, and illness within. Read at your own discretion.

He knew something was going on, obviously. His father was a quiet man but never so hush-hush as he’d been these last few weeks. The weeks since the Empire had waltzed into Insomnia after razing Duscae to demand peace.

It was all total bullshit.

The only reason the Niflheim gave enough of a shit to deal with a peace treaty at all was because of the power of the New Wall. They understood well enough that they’d never get into Insomnia so long as his father was alive. 

Noctis breathed a sigh full of hot desert air and propped his chin up on his hand, resting his elbow against the headrest of the Regalia’s back seat as he looked back toward the city. He was probably worrying over nothing. He just couldn’t shake the ominous feeling that’d come over him the moment they’d passed through the Wall. He felt, if he were being honest, that nothing would be the same when he came back home - and obviously that was true. They were going on a mission to rescue Luna, and he was going to have to pretend to get married to her in order to make it work. He hoped she could hold on just a little longer.

He sighed again, beginning to feel a little sleepy. Thank the Astrals that Prompto had gone along with this crazy plan - and he knew it was that. Crazy. His best friend had every opportunity to tell him off and get back to his own life after everything that had happened, but Prompto was still there with him. He was still willing to be with Noctis despite the insane turn things had taken. Noctis couldn’t adequately express how much that meant to him. He would never be able to uncover just how much Prompto meant to him. Every day it seemed he was falling deeper in love with him.

Noctis jumped slightly, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he took it out and looked at the screen, he had to suppress a smile.

 

_ Prompto A:  _ ლ(´◉❥◉｀ლ)     _ hey hot stuff _

 

_ Noctis LC: What the hell is that? _

 

_ Prompto A: It’s a crazy looking kissy face with grabby hands. You think we look alike? _

 

Noctis raised his eyes from his phone to look at Prompto. He was sitting in the front passenger seat, watching Noctis over his shoulder with a tiny smile playing on his lips. When he caught Noctis’ eye, Prompto winked and blew a kiss at him, and Noctis blushed so embarrassingly hard he was happy Gladio was too absorbed in his book to notice.

 

_ Noctis LC: Shameless flirt _

 

_ Prompto A: You’re BLUSHING! _

 

Noctis looked up from his phone again to stick his tongue out at his best friend who startled Ignis by suddenly laughing out loud. Noctis couldn’t help but smile at the sight, pleased that Prompto, for all Noctis had put him through these last few weeks, was finally coming back to himself. 

 

_ Noctis LC: Give me a real reason to blush later. _

 

_ Prompto A: Love to, but aren’t we supposed to keep, y’know, US, incognito? _  【・ヘ・?】

 

_ Noctis LC: In public. _

 

Prompto was watching him very closely now out of the corner of his eye. It was a stare that lanced right through Noctis for its perceptiveness, and suddenly made the heat of the sun beating down on his neck and shoulders nothing to the fire beginning to smolder in his belly. Prompto held Noctis’ gaze, even as he replied.

 

_ Prompto A:  _ ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ) 

 

_ Noctis LC: Pervert _

 

_ Prompto A: I prefer the term ‘sexual deviant’ Prince Noctis.  _ (☞◣д◢)☞   _ Please use my preferred adjectives. _

 

_ Noctis LC:  _ ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

 

Both of them burst out laughing this time. Gladio glanced up from his book. Seeing no immediate need for his attention, he quickly returned to the pages. Ignis, however, was amused enough to comment on the outburst.

“Something you’d care to share?”

Prompto was the one blushing this time. “Nope! Just a meme I sent Noctis. You know, stupid internet stuff.”

Ignis made a considering hum, a noise Noctis had long ago learned to associate with avid disbelief. Thankfully, he didn’t pursue the topic, leaving Prompto and Noctis to share another silly, private grin.

-

Noctis, surprisingly, found it hard to sleep that night. It had been a full and tiring day trying to get the Regalia out of the shop, having to scrounge up enough money to pay for the repairs even though the  owner was a friend of his father’s. He still didn’t really get Cid - felt kind of insulted by him, actually. But he didn’t know how to approach a man he’d never spoken to before and be certain he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself. 

And he was still worried about leaving the Crown City and his dad. That weird feeling from earlier had returned in the dark and quiet of the night, and it wouldn’t give him peace. He felt ragged and out of sorts.

Maybe that’s why Cid said he looked like he didn’t have any dignity.

Noctis was simply out of his depth. It wouldn’t have been the first time his reticence to speak had given someone the wrong impression about him. Gladio used to tease him about it. Ignis had called him shy. 

 

_ “Why don’t you have a party?” Ignis asked, sitting in the back of the car with Noctis as they drove through the city back to the citadel. They had been discussing Noctis’ upcoming birthday, an event that, thus far in Noctis’ life, had only been attended by Noctis’ father, Clarus, Gladio, and Ignis. _

_ “Who would I invite?” he’d replied, blinking owlishly in thought as he recalled anyone from his second grade class he might want to have in his home. _

_ No one really came to mind. _

_ “Your friends, of course,” Ignis supplied helpfully. At Noctis’ silence, he changed tack, quick to learn how best to approach a subject with his charge. “Have you made any friends yet?” _

_ Noctis kicked his feet back and forth, his legs not quite long enough to reach the floor of the vehicle. “No. Not really.” _

_ Ignis had cocked his head. “No, or not really? Which one?” _

_ Noctis ducked his head, feeling as though he had done something wrong by not making friends, but he answered truthfully. “No.” _

_ “You should try and open up a little more, Your Highness.” _

_ Noctis huffed, not upset, but not comfortable with this subject either. “I try to, but I just don’t know what to say Ignis. The other kids are just so …” _

_ “So …?” Ignis had prompted. _

_ “All they want to know about me is how much money my dad makes and how many servants I have. I don’t know any of those things.” Noctis paused, mulling over what he’d said. “Do I have servants?” _

_ “Apart from myself, no. Though I believe I am more of an advisor.” He had replied, straightening his glasses. _

_ Noctis nodded, withdrawing back into silence a moment before offering a world-weary sigh. “I wish I could be like dad. He’s good at talking to people.” _

_ Ignis reached over to pat Noctis’ arm, a child-like display of affection. “You will be too, one day.” _

 

Noctis sighed heavily, watching the moon march a steady path across the sky as his mind continued to race and sleep persisted in eluding him.  _ One day _ had never come, he supposed, though he wasn’t quite as withdrawn as he had been in those years after the incident. That, in large part, was thanks to Prompto.

His best friend had barreled into his life and stuck to him like a barnacle.

Noctis rolled over onto his side, smiling faintly at Prompto’s slack-jawed repose. His friend was deep asleep, snoring softly against the arm curled beneath his head. Through the window the moonlight illuminated his pale hair from behind, casting a sort of ethereal glow over him that reminded Noctis of the light of the crystal. All at once he was overcome with how beautiful Prompto was, and couldn’t help scooting a bit closer.

Carefully, as not to wake him, Noctis reached out to brush his fingers through his friend’s hair, smiling at the soft strands threading through his fingers. Prompto stirred at the touch, and Noctis paused, allowing him to settle back down before resuming his self-indulgent petting.

His father had done something like this when he was younger, to calm him down after a particularly bad nightmare. He’d even done it to put Noctis to sleep a time or two, when he was too excited by a bedtime story to sleep. 

 

_ “An octopus!?” Noctis crowed from beneath his covers, watching his father’s amused expression as he tried to shush him. _

_ “Yes,” his dad replied, chuckling despite himself at Noctis’ exuberance. “And a very rude one.” _

_ “How did you beat him and get the crystal back?” _

_ “That’s what I’m trying to tell you, son,” he smirked, leaning over to ruffle Noctis’ hair. “You have to settle down before I can finish the story.” _

_ “Okay!” _

_ Noctis was quick to comply, drawing his knees up to his chest and locking his arms around them. He was fortifying himself for the ending. His dad’s stories always had the  _ best _ endings.  _

_ He told Noctis the rest of the tale then, all of it true, he’d said. A giant, rude octopus had stolen the crystal and had made his dad chase him all the way cave Nostal. He didn’t know where that was, but it must have been far. Gladio’s dad had been there too, and a man named Weskham that Noctis was sure he’d never met. There was someone named Cid too.  _

_ “What happened to your other friends?” Noctis asked, yawning widely as he settled back against his pillows. _

_ His dad rose from his chair and moved to sit at Noctis’ side on the mattress. Gently, he reached out to brush his fingers through Noctis’ hair.  _

_ “They’re doing well, or so I hear. They don’t live in Insomnia.” _

_ Noctis frowned. “So are they with the Empire?” _

_ His dad smiled quietly down at him. “No, but they do live there.” _

_ The furrow between Noctis’ brows deepened, but his father cut him off before he could ask another far too pertinent question. _

_ “We can talk about this tomorrow, son. You should get some rest now.” _

_ Noctis nodded, closing his eyes, determined to make his father happy by doing just as he’d asked. The brush of his dad’s hand over his hair was soon all he was conscious of, the gentle touch lulling him to sleep with it familiarity. _

 

“You okay?”

Noctis bit back a sound of surprise, his hand stilled in Prompto’s hair. His friend was watching him through tired eyes, a curious quirk to his mouth.

“Yeah,” Noctis whispered, feeling guilty for disturbing him. “I can’t sleep.”

Prompto made a sleepy noise and reached out toward Noctis who was quickly enveloped in his arms, face pressed to his Prompto’s neck. 

“Why’s that?” Prompto breathed, thumb brushing back and forth against the back of Noctis’ neck.

Noctis sighed happily, relaxing into the embrace. “I’m worried about home - about dad. Maybe I’m homesick.”

“Maybe. It’s our first time outside the city - that we really remember,” he amended for Noctis’ sake. “What can I do to help?”

Noctis closed his eyes, focusing on Prompto’s warmth. “This.”

Prompto pressed his lips to Noctis’ forehead. “Let’s do something in the morning to take your mind off it. I hear Galdin has a good fishing spot.”

“Mm’kay. I want to see an allural sea bass in person.”

Prompto chuckled. “It’s a date.”

-

 

They never did end up going to that fishing spot. 

Noctis was gripping his phone so tightly he could hear the plastic creaking in his ear. It bit off portions of Cor’s instructions, and harmonized with the sound of blood rushing in his ears and the pounding of his own heart. Overhead, Imperial Dreadnoughts cruised from Leide, right over the Old Wall, and straight into Insomnia like it was the easiest thing in the world - like his father and his grandfather and who knows how many kings before them hadn't given their very lives to sustain the Wall and keep the Empire out. Like that meant nothing now.

He supposed, in a way, it did.

Noctis was angry, so angry. He could feel the rage rumbling in his gut, yearning to claw its way out of him at a moment’s notice. His father had known it would end like this. He'd sent him away pretending like everything would still be waiting for Noctis when he came home.

His dad had  _ lied _ to him! About everything! And Noctis hadn't even had the chance to properly say goodbye.

Now he never would.

For once, Noctis was grateful for the rain. It his his tears well enough from the others, and he let the icy cold droplets pelt into his skin until it felt numb. Soaking wet, miserable, and fighting a sob, Noctis turned to his friend, grit his teeth and said “We gotta get to Hammerhead”.

Gladio nodded, arms crossed over his chest, knuckles white. “Right. Let's go. Not like the Niffs would let us get across anyway.” He gestured with his chin toward the lone thoroughfare leading into and out of Insomnia.

Gladio had read the paper. It had said the King had died, and Luna - another of his father’s lies he didn't even want to stop and think about - but the subtext was clear. If the King was dead, then so was his Shield. In all of Lucian history, not one Shield had needed to avenge his king, because a Shield was always dead before the first blow struck his monarch.

But Clarus wasn't the only member of House Amicitia Gladio was worried about. His sister was in that mess, somewhere, and Noctis liked to think Iris was smart and resourceful enough to get through it in one piece. If not for her sake, then Gladio’s.

Noctis wondered how many people were among the dead - the dying. People he knew. People he had seen every day throughout the entire course of his life. Classmates, attendants, guards, the man who ran the convenient store down the street from his apartment, and the woman who always went out of her way to put one extra doughnut into his box at the bakery - his favorite with the strawberry filling.

How many?

“We must be away,” he heard Ignis say, crisply. “Dropships are looking ready to blockade our only exit and we need the Regalia.”

Noctis nodded, half listening as he continued to stare at the smoking ruin of his city. His  _ home _ . His eyes searched out the tower that stood taller than the rest. A dark, shining spire thrust into the sky muddied with smoke and Imperial airships. He could barely make it out from where he stood, but he saw it. The citadel. 

“Let’s go, Noct!” Gladio called.

Noctis was wary of taking his eyes off the city. He was fearful that if he did something in him would change forever. There was a finality to turning his back on …  _ everything  _ he loved, and he felt that it could utterly break him if he wasn't careful. 

Someone reached out to grab his arm, and when he did finally look away his gaze was filled with Prompto. 

His friend leaned in close, grip on his arm gentle and voice soft. “We don't want to get left behind, and I don't think Gladio’s in a good mood for waiting around.”

Noctis said something, mumbled a reply, and allowed himself to be led by Prompto away from the hill they had been standing on back toward the Regalia. They had lagged just long enough behind Ignis and Gladio that Noctis couldn't make them out in the dying light. Something about that made his hair stand on end.

“Where did they go?” 

“I can't see them,” Prompto replied, wary. 

He summoned his weapon, a long barreled pistol that gleamed blue as it materialized from the ether. Noctis could feel the attachment to his own magic, and it was somehow more tangible than it had been before. Maybe it had something to do with his father’s death and the absence of the crystal, but he would have to examine that more closely later.

The two of them made it through the shallow gully without incident, though the eerie atmosphere felt like a prelude to disaster. He held his magic at his fingertips, ready to summon his sword or magic if necessary.

“Ignis would call if something was wrong, wouldn’t he?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, sticking close by his friend. 

The rain that had been slowly drizzling from the sky all morning began to form into earnest droplets above them, pelting their skin and the short scrubby grass beneath their feet in gentle irregular patters. All was quiet around them. Even the Empire’s airships seemed to have gone to ground. 

“But he also wouldn't just ditch us,” Noctis continued. 

The rain eased into a downpour when they emerged from the gully, steep rocky walls surrendering to an old, worn out husk of a warehouse building. Given the worsening weather, all Noctis could make of it were the nearest warped support beams and the bodies of Niflheim soldiers littering the ground from their frenzied sweep of the place earlier. 

Noctis had never really considered before just how much a man bled from a strike of a sword. He'd only ever practiced on dummies before now, or Gladio, never with live weapons. He'd only recently begun going on hunts. Watching the rain wash crimson rivulets into the soil, he had to suppress a violent uneasy shudder. 

These were people. 

Not animals. Not dummies. 

_ People _

They had homes, lives. Families. They weren't like MTs, manufactured and programmed and soulless.

“My visibility is shot in this weather,” Prompto murmured. “Should we chance going back the way we came, or find another way?”

“It's quieter now than when we came in.”

“That's sort of what I'm afraid of. Why isn't Gladio yelling at us to move our assess?”

Noctis hummed thoughtfully, admonishing himself silently for not thinking of that himself. He was thankful that Prompto was there to steady him. His mind was being tugged in a thousand different directions, and he was sure his recklessness would have overtaken him somehow had his friend not been with him.

Obviously he wasn't in a good head space.

Who would be, after a day like today?

“Right.” Noctis finally agreed, jerking his chin to indicate a point past where Prompto stood.  “Wasn't there a path up there? Thought I saw something when we were coming in.”

“It’s worth a look. Come on!”

Despite his enthusiasm, Prompto was quiet, whispering, as he replied, and both he and Noctis began to carefully make their way past the warehouse and toward a rocky ledge they could just make out through the rain ahead of them. They might have looked a little ridiculous being so cautious, but better safe than sorry. It wasn’t like they were exactly hidden standing out on that ledge overlooking Insomnia. Anyone could have seen them - especially the Niffs running all over the place.

They were close to the path Noctis had been talking about earlier when his phone rang. It was blaringly loud in the stillness and Prompto, who was following behind him, immediately dove for Noct’s back pocket to silence the damn thing. 

_ Shit! Shit shit shit shit! _

Both Noctis and Prompto fumbled with his phone, eventually stopping the ringtone from shrieking out their exact location through the rain. It was too late for it, though, because the sound had already given their position away to anyone who might have been listening which, as it turned out, was every goddamned Niflheim soldier from Leide to Insomnia.

The first shots rang out as Noctis lunged toward the steep incline where the path began. He ducked his head at the sound, hauling himself over the ledge he’d seen before twisting around to grab Prompto. Noctis laid on his stomach, as close to the ground as he could manage, and extended his arms to his friend who immediately jumped to grab on. 

Another round of gunfire echoed into the air, and this time was so close that Noctis could feel the spray of dirt in his face from where the bullets buried themselves into the ground. Prompto yelped, body jerking suddenly and with such force that Noctis lost his grip on him. He caught his friend by the collar of his vest, throwing all of his weight into pulling Prompto head first over the ledge and right into his lap. 

He could see the blood on Prompto, his pale face and glassy eyes, but Noctis knew they didn’t have time to stick around. They needed to run and  _ fast _ .

Hand still fisted in Prompto’s vest, Noctis got to his feet and practically dragged his best friend away from the advancing soldiers. Again, they were between two steep hillsides, but unlike the gully, this was more like a wash. The heavy rain ensured Noctis was sloshing through mud as he tugged Prompto to his side, shielding him as much as he could manage with his arm. 

“Prompt, buddy, where are you hurt?” he asked. His voice was shaky, so were his hands, but he kept moving. If the Niffs caught up to them they were both dead.

Prompto whined low in his throat before a breath hissed through his teeth. “My arm.”

Noctis didn’t trust himself to look at Prompto’s wound until they were safe, so he kept going. Behind him, briefly, he thought he heard the sound of MT armor. 

He panicked. 

Noctis hefted Prompto tighter against him and warped. The faster he could get his friend out of danger, the better. Prompto was listless in his grip, worryingly so, and though he wasn’t nearly as out of reach of the Empire as he’d like to be, Noctis needed to look for a place for Prompto to rest and where he could, hopefully, do something about his arm. 

With Prompto as an added weight, Noctis’ warping distance wasn’t as far as usual. He also was getting tired more quickly. Breathing hard, he phased out of his last warp with Prompto and looked around for a hiding place.

“Hang on, Prompt. I’ve got you.”

He felt Prompto’s fingers tighten around the arm Noctis had slung around his waist. “Yeah,” Prompto chuckled. “Thanks for keeping upright. M-maybe ease up on the warping though? Feel like I’m gonna puke.”

“Sorry,” Noctis murmured his reply, carefully adjusting his grip on his friend before skirting around a rock formation, large and imposing as it balanced against an old Lucian fortification. It offered shelter from the rain, but they’d be sitting in mud for it, and Noctis wasn’t keen on having two open sides of a shelter to defend if the Empire did find them. Curious, he stepped away from the formation, trying to get a better look at the top. 

The way up was narrow and at a sharp incline, but where the closest rock leaned up against the aging concrete of the fortification a lip of land jutted out from it. It looked like the result from heavy shelling, from the tanks the Empire used to roll over Lucian territory decades ago, but to Noctis it was  _ perfect _ . The imperfection in the wall provided shelter from the rain, and the recess was deep enough that it could hide both him and Prompto from Niflheim troops if the need arose. With the entrance as obstructed and difficult to navigate as it was, it also provided some defense in case shit did hit the fan.

“Can you handle one more warp?” Noctis asked, uneasy about his footing if he had to drag Prompto up the incline.

“Do what you gotta.”

Noctis managed to get them both into the man made hollow without any more difficulty. Immediately he propped Prompto up against the side of the concrete wall and ran his hands over his friend’s arms to look for his injury. He found it in no time, a wet, open wound that oozed blood over Prompto’s hand and elbow and coated Noctis’ fingers. He felt the panic building up again, reminded of the last time he’d felt blood squelch between his fingers.

It was a very long time ago, and he was just a child, but the face of the Marilith still haunted his dreams, and he would  _ never _ forget the smell of his nanny’s blood.

He shook his head, demanding himself to focus on Prompto. 

Noctis needed a better look at the wound, and tore off the hem of his t-shirt to sop up the blood that hadn’t been washed away by the weather and Prompto’s cold sweat. Prompto hissed at the contact and tried to squirrel away from Noctis, but he held him still. 

His friend had been shot, obviously, and Noctis wasn’t sure exactly what he would find when he finally got his eyes on the injury. A strange sort of relief washed over him when he realised that the bullet, small, thank goodness, had passed straight through the fleshy part of Prompto’s arm.Noctis didn’t exactly have any medical training beyond basic first aid, but he understood enough to know that Prompto had been lucky.

Now that he was sure the wound was clear, Noctis reached into his pocket and held out the potion vial to Prompto who took it with shaking fingers. He fumbled for a minute, trying to open the damn thing before he thrust it back towards Noctis. 

“C-could you-?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied, twisting the top off quickly then holding the vial to his friend’s lips.

Prompto tossed back the contents in one swig, shuddering at the bitter taste. There was a space of seconds where neither of them spoke, or even moved, before Prompto announced he was going to vomit. Noctis barely had time to scoot out of the way before his friend slumped over and emptied the contents of his breakfast onto the concrete floor. Gingerly, Noctis sat at Prompto’s other side, gently rubbing soothing circles against his friend’s back until he came back up for air. 

The potion had done its job despite Prompto’s sudden sickness, the magic working quickly to knit together the flesh flayed open by the bullet. Noctis could feel the steady thrum of it beneath his fingers as it worked through his friend’s body. 

“Feeling better?” he asked. It was a stupid question.

Prompto didn’t seem to notice or mind, however, and leaned back against Noctis, resting his head against his shoulder. “A bit, yeah. Still shaky.”

“You did get shot,” Noctis murmured. He was trembling too.

Neither of them had ever been in this kind of situation before, and he was  _ scared _ . He didn’t feel prepared for anything. Sure, he had been training with a sword for most of his life, but his lessons had missed a vital piece of instruction. How was he supposed to deal with his friends, his loved ones, getting hurt and  _ dying _ ? 

Prompto laughed weakly, unaware of the bent of Noct’s thoughts. “You think I’ll have a cool scar like Gladio?”

Noctis snorted. “Sure, if you think scars that look like flying saucers are cool.”

Prompto leaned his head further back so that he caught Noctis’ gaze, upside down. “You mean you won’t think it’s hot?”

Noctis bumped Prompto’s shoulder with his own, causing the other to hiss again in the remnants of his pain. “You’re hot already. Scar’s not gonna change that.”

“You  _ do _ know how to make a man weak in the knees with that sort of talk,” Prompto teased. “We should tell Ignis and Gladio where we are.”

Prompto wasn’t saying what he was really thinking. Noctis knew he was worried about their friends. So was he. They’d barely made it out alive, after all, and Ignis and Gladio had gone ahead of them.

Trying not to jostle Prompto, Noctis reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. The screen was already lit up, a call coming through. Gladio’s name flashed brightly under his thumb. Without hesitation Noctis answered the call.

“Gladi-”

“Where the hell are you?!”

“Safe!” Noctis replied, trying to keep his voice down. “Prompto and I are safe.”

“Where? Iggy has been trying to track your cell location with GPS but service keeps getting interrupted.” As if on cue, Gladio’s voice went fuzzy on the other line, distorting eerily before popping back in. 

“I don’t know exactly where. MTs started shooting at Prompto and I before we got to the warehouse. We went up a path behind it.” Noctis peered out of their hiding space, not seeing a single Niflheim soldier.

“Landmarks?”

“By an old Lucian fortification. There’s a narrow boulder leaning up against it and a big hole in the wall at the top.”

“You facing toward the warehouse?

Noctis shifted away from Prompto, trying to orient himself through the haze of rain. In the distance, he just made out the boxy, ominous shape of the warehouse. “Yeah. The opening is looking right at it.”

“What’s on your left?”

“The Sound.”

“Right?”

“Just looks like desert. Nothing.”

“Okay. You sit tight. Iggy and I will be right there. You and Prompto turn your phones off. Don’t know if the Niffs are thinking of tracking you down that way.”

“Got it. See you.”

Gladio hung up first, and Noctis released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. They were safe.  _ They were safe _ . 

He returned to Prompto, pressing up against his uninjured side. “Give me your phone.”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

He sat up and fished it out of his pocket, handing it to Noctis who removed the batteries of both of their devices before placing them on the floor. “Iggy and Gladio are fine. They’ll be here soon.”

“Glad they’re alright.” Prompto huffed a laugh. “Today just keeps getting weirder, doesn’t it?”

Noctis slumped against his friend, pressing his face into Prompto’s collar. “Worst day ever.”

Prompto shifted beneath him and raised one hand to brush through Noctis’ hair. “You need to talk about it?”

Noctis  _ definitely _ needed to talk about it, but he couldn’t make the words come out. There was so much worry, so much pain, and so much he didn’t understand whirling around in his head that he couldn’t really make sense of it. And he was afraid that if he did start talking, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Later. I’m exhausted.”

“Always napping,” Prompto mused, fingers running gentle paths along Noctis’ scalp. He knew the action soothed Noctis and, more often than not, put his right to sleep. “You sure you weren’t a cat in your past life? You know, I heard they sleep for two thirds of their lives. That’s like…” Prompto paused, using his fingers to do the math he should have learned back in grade school. “Twelve. Twelve years, Noctis. You’ve only been awake for eight years.”

Noctis smiled, closing his eyes. “Thirteen years, Prompt.”

He heard his friend’s grumble at the correction. Math concepts had always evaded Prompto. Noctis had always found it funny because he was so good with electronics. Though they probably weren’t mutually exclusive.

“Whatever. You’ve only been awake for seven years. That’s still a long time!”

Noctis chuckled, burrowing deeper into the warmth of Prompto’s collar. “You make me laugh when I don’t even want to smile” Prompto didn’t say anything to that, but the touch in Noctis’ hair lingered a bit longer, the brush of fingertips against the shell of his ear more affectionate. “I love you, Prompto.”

Prompto sighed quietly, then pressed a kiss to Noctis’ brow. “I love you too, buddy. I’ll always be here when you need me.”

“I’ll always need you.”

“Then I’ll always be here.”


End file.
